The Last Generation
by Socket-58
Summary: Troi, Crusher and LaForge experience a strange metamorphosis when they are sent to negotiate a treaty on Turpara 11. Picard, Riker, Worf and Data try to solve the mystery before it's too late. Ensemble piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** All Good Things

**The Last Generation (Part One)**

By Socket

The sweat trickled down Deanna's brow; her eyes were closed; her mind lost in sleep. Her body was rigid with tension and her lips trembled, the images in her head were so clear, as if they were actually happening to her. Her arms flailed out at her invisible enemy, trying to protect herself.

She felt herself falling and awoke with a jolt, sitting upright in bed. For a moment, she was too disorientated to recognise her surroundings, then a feeling of calmness over-came her as she realised it had been a bad dream. The dark curls that usually cascaded down her back were sticking to her face and neck, gently she swept them back. Her nightdress was soaking with sweat and clung tightly to her damp skin.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She glanced at the large mirror above her sink and groaned when she saw her reflection. Her large dark eyes looked withdrawn and tired, '_just the way I feel_,' she thought to herself. She splashed her face with cold water and immediately felt better.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Geordi LaForge lay restlessly in bed, he turned on his side to get more comfortable; but it didn't seem to work. He turned over again for the umpteenth time that night. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to clear his mind, in preparation for sleep. But sleep wouldn't come.

"What is going on here?" he asked himself aloud. For the last couple of nights he had been unable to get to sleep peacefully, and when he finally did, he had vicious nightmares. '_Tomorrow you're going to see Dr. Crusher or Counsellor Troi – or both_,' he informed himself. Then rolled over onto his stomach, breathed out a deep sigh and closed his eyes again.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The nightmare that had haunted her dreams for the past week returned again. Beverly raised her arms to shield her face and then lashed out with all her strength at the opposing stranger. Then, without warning she felt herself falling, her eyes flew open; wide awake now Beverly sat up in bed. She took in large gulps of air and tried to calm herself.

Cautiously she lay back down, hugging the bed covers close to her and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what her nightmare could mean. Could she be afraid of something? Or was the dream a warning of some kind? She decided that she would discuss it with Deanna the next day as soon as she had the chance.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

William Riker sat beside Captain Picard on the Bridge of the _U.S.S Enterprise_, his eyes focused on the view screen where an image of Turpara 11 filled the space. For some inexplicable reason, Riker felt nervous about this mission. Starfleet had unexpectedly ordered the _Enterprise_ to re-negotiate a treaty with the inhabitants of Turpara 11. The people of Turpara 11 were humanoids who had made a treaty with the Federation years ago, but only for their own protection; there had been little contact since. Riker had heard rumours that the Turparians, though a richly cultured people, were strict ritualists with severe punishments for minor transgressions, this information did nothing to ease his misgivings.

Why would the Turparians contact Starfleet after all this time? And why would the Federation send its flagship to deal with such a mundane matter? Maybe there something Starfleet wasn't telling them. Thinking back to previous missions of this type, Riker's stomach sank even further.

Lt. Commander Data sat at Comm. his fingers flying across the computer panel at a high speed. Riker stared at his friend's hand movements, no matter how many times he had told himself that Data was a machine; he was still taken back by Data's speediness.

"We are now in orbit above Turpara 11, Sir," Data's emotionless voice informed the Captain.

Picard nodded, then turned to Riker and lowered his voice. "Number one, I'm slightly anxious about this treaty; since we don't know the ulterior motives of the Turparians, we must assume that they really want what they say they want. But I would feel safer if all the senior officers stayed on guard, lets try and find out why we've really been called upon."

Riker nodded in agreement, glad that the Captain harboured the same doubts he had.

Picard looked over his shoulder at Worf, who stood at his usual position at tactical opps. "Mr. Worf, send a sub-space message to the Turparian officials informing them that we have arrived and await their reply. Put it on all frequencies," he ordered.

Worf immediately obeyed the command. It only took a moment for an answer to be sent back. "Captain, they have responded," Worf growled. "They wish for you and your officers to beam down to the surface in an hour to meet with their Council."

Although he knew that the Captain would have to beam down to the planets surface, Riker still didn't relish the idea of the Captain being put in possible danger or the _Enterprise_ and her crew being put in a vulnerable position.

As if sensing his apprehension, Picard leaned toward Riker and whispered. "Don't worry Will, I'll have Worf to protect me."

A reassuring grin spread across Picard's face.

Will glanced at the Klingon standing behind them and his uneasiness lessened.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Deanna Troi was alone in the turbo-lift, heading for the transporter room to join the other members of the away team. She felt a flutter deep in her stomach and then a tingling sensation ran down her legs and up her back, through her arms, and settled in her mind. She felt momentarily dizzy and her hands pressed against the lift bulkhead to keep her on her feet. Troi took in a few short breaths and the dizziness passed. The turbo-lift halted and the doors opened.

She started to walk along the busy corridor, smiling at people she recognised, when she heard a voice from behind calling her.

"Deanna, hey – Deanna, wait up!"

Troi turned to see Beverly Crusher's slim figure weaving through the crowds in the corridor to catch up with her. Deanna waited until her friend had reached her before she continued walking.

"I've been meaning to talk to you all day, but a group of Ensign's – no names mentioned, had a little accident in the biology lab; so I haven't had time to come by your office," Beverly explained.

"What did you want to see me about?" asked Deanna.

"I've been having nightmares recently, I never mentioned them because they didn't bother me before… but last night, I… they were so real; it was terrifying," Beverly paused, Deanna's face had paled, she studied her friends expression and then asked. "Deanna, what's wrong?"

"Probably nothing, it's just that for the last few nights I've been having nightmares too; really violent," confessed Troi.

"It could just be a coincidence," the Doctor suggested.

But Deanna still looked troubled. "Maybe, but Geordi came to see me today. He told me that recently he's been having trouble sleeping, and when he does get to sleep, he has vicious nightmares."

Beverly was intrigued, but the matter would have to wait to be investigated further, until their return from Turpara 11.

Deanna was lost in thought, wondering if her dizziness in the lift was in any way connected to the nightmares she and her friends were having.

They arrived at the Transporter room to see the rest of the away team had already assembled. They climbed the steps up to the transporter padd.

"Chief O'Brien, engage," commanded the Captain.

O'Brien obeyed and the away team dematerialised.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Picard glanced briefly at his new, unfamiliar surroundings; he and the away team had beamed directly to the conference chambers of the Turparian Council. The room was at least three times bigger than the Bridge of the _Enterprise,_ with a high ceiling. The floor was a white marble material; which reflected the rest of the decor. The room was bare of all furniture except for a large oblong table in the centre of the room with twenty chairs placed around it.

Worf eyed up the transparent conference table; even the table legs were see-through. He was pleased - no one could conceal a weapon underneath the table.

A group of Turparians dressed in long grey, silk like robes stood in a cluster in front of the away team. Without introduction or warning, one of them approached Dr. Crusher. Instinctively, Worf stepped in front of her; his phaser already drawn. The surprised Turparian took a step back. Worf lowered his firearm.

"Please forgive me. I did not mean to startle anyone," the offending Turparian apologised.

Picard stepped forward. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Star ship _Enterprise_," he announced and noted the surprise in all the faces of the Council members.

"We did not think you were the leader," a second Turparian spoke up, seeing Picard's puzzled expression.

"Is there a problem?" enquired Picard.

The first Turparian answered. "Uh, no, Captain. We just assumed that one of the females was your leader."

Picard wondered why they had assumed that, since all the members of the Council were male and Turparian culture was not reknowned for its equal rights.

"This is Commander Deanna Troi," Picard began his introductions, deciding to use their ranks rather than their profession. "This is Commander Beverly Crusher, Lt Commander Geordi LaForge and Lt Commander Worf." Picard motioned with his hands to each person as he named them and with each new introduction the Turparian Council members bowed respectfully.

When Picard had finished, the Turparian who had first stepped forward. "I am First Councillor Member, my name is Vordner," then pointed to the man directly behind him. "This is Hovri and the other members wish to remain anonymous."

The nine anonymous Council members bowed.

Troi could sense the anxiousness of the away team, but she filtered through the emotion to try and reach the feelings of the Turparians, but she couldn't sense anything from them except a peaceful calmness.

Vordner walked over to the table and offered them a seat. Hovri waited for the _Enterprise _crew to be seated first, all the other Council members remained standing.

Deanna was the first to sit down, the Captain sat on her left and Beverly was about to seat herself on the other side of Troi when Hovri rushed towards her. Deanna felt a wave of panic flow through the Council. Hovri pulled the chair away to prevent Beverly from sitting down, and then he quickly bustled her into another chair, far from Deanna. Troi then felt a huge flood of relief followed by controlled calm from the Council.

This unsettled Deanna greatly, she turned her head to see the look of alarm in Picard's face and the look of annoyed confusion in Beverly's. Why were the Council acting so bizarrely towards her and Beverly? And what was the reason for keeping them separated?

Vordner started the meeting, he talked about how pleased he was that the Federation had agreed to a re-negotiation of their treaty, how honoured they were by the presence of Picard and his crew and then he began to explain what the Council wished to amend in the original treaty. Hovri was the only other Council member who spoke, he added a few points to their new terms, but otherwise remained silent.

Troi concentrated her empathic abilities on Vordner; she couldn't seem to cut through his controlled calmness. It seemed as if she could only sense unexpected emotions from him - if he was unprepared for something, caught-off-guard, then she could read him.

She doubled her efforts, as he talked she focused solely on him; pushing at his defence shields; tearing away his mental layers.

Finally, she broke through; nearly exhausted by the effort. Her back straightened: he was lying. Vordner had no intention of up-dating the Turparian treaty; this was all an act. She could feel the ruthlessness manifesting inside him, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted… and whatever it was, he wanted it badly. She had to tell the Captain before it was too late.

Picard noticed Counsellor Troi jolting suddenly upright. _Had she sensed something? If so, what was it that could cause a reaction like that?_ He looked at her face and caught her eye, her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Excuse me, Vordner, I must request that we have a recess. There is a matter that Commander Troi and I must check on," Picard said as lightly as he could.

Vordner raised his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at Deanna before answering scepticily, "Of course, Captain Jean-Luc."

Picard and Deanna immediately exited their seats and went to the furthest corner of the room, so as not to be overheard. Worf rose from his seat and joined the Captain and Troi.

"Captain, what is wrong?" the Klingon asked.

"It appears that the Turparians have been lying to us," Picard briefed him.

Worf growled with distaste. "They are a people of no honour. We should not trust anything they say."

Picard nodded."I'm inclined to agree with you Lieutenant, but the question is why? What is it they want?"

Silently, Hovri came towards them.

"Recess is at an end," he informed them, bowed and retreated.

"Captain, they are an untrustworthy people. I strongly suggest that we beam out of here immediately," Worf's concern clear in his voice.

Picard looked undecided; he tugged at his uniform tunic and then looked at Deanna. "What do you think Counsellor?"

"Worf is right, they have done nothing to earn our trust," Troi advised.

"Yes that little episode with the seating arrangements was worrying," Picard admitted.

A loud cough echoed through the room, Picard, Worf and Troi all turned to see everyone awaiting their return to the conference table.

"It may be dangerous to stay," Worf whispered.

Picard turned his head so that the Council couldn't hear him. "Mr. Worf, we will stay until the end of this conference; but I want you to be ready to give the order to beam us out of here at a moments notice."

"Aye Sir," replied Worf, his tone reflecting his disapproval of the Captains decision.

The trio headed back to the conference table and retook their seats. Beverly had a questioning look on her face, she wanted to know what the others had been talking about; but she hadn't wanted to bring more attention to the away team's doubts of authenticity of the conference, so she had remained seated.

The discussions went on and as the talks progressed, Deanna began to feel more and more uncomfortable. One of the anonymous Council members kept staring at her, occasionally she would look in his direction in the hope that he would look away from her; but he didn't. His eyes were intense and she felt like an insect being examined under a microscope.

The only feeling she could derive from him was a sense of awe. She couldn't understand it. Awe of what?

Deanna caught Worf's eye, he had also noticed the man staring at her.

Worf's expression asked her if she wanted him to intervene, Deanna made a small shake of her head to indicate 'no', but felt better knowing that he wanted to protect her. She looked over at the man again only to discover that another two Council members were staring at her.

A cold chill ran down her spine. All of her instincts were screaming for her to get away from here, to get out of this room and away from Turpara 11 altogether. She shifted in her chair, ignoring the urge to tap her insignia and be beamed back to the _Enterprise_.

She glanced hesitantly at the staring Council members, their gaze unfaltering. Their eyes were clear white, no colour at all; almost as transparent as the table she was resting her elbows on. Another man turned to stare at her. They all wore emotionless expressions.

Deanna looked away; they were all feeling the same; awe. She rubbed her forehead self-consciously and closed her eyes briefly. She wondered if they knew she was empathic, or if they had over-heard the conversation she had had with the Captain and Worf - they could have fitted listening devices in the room.

When she realised the conference was coming to a close, Deanna let out a quiet sigh of relief. Now she could get back to the _Enterprise _and safety.

Everyone rose from their seats.

Vordner was finishing the farewells, "and thank you Lt. Commander Geordi, and of course you too Commander Beverly."

The away team gathered together. Geordi and Worf stood in front of Deanna, shielding her from the sight of the Turparian Council. Each of the Starfleet Officers had observed the attention given to Deanna and it unnerved them. Troi mentally grabbed hold of her friends desire to protect her and held on as fast as she could, silently thanking them.

"Picard to O'Brien, five to beam up," the Captain ordered.

Picard noticed the smirking face of Vordner, which was then replaced by the concerned face of Chief O'Brien as he re-materialised in Transporter room three, alone.

End Of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Generation (Part Two)**

Glaring at the stonewall directly in front of him, Worf realized that he was still on Turpara 11. Therefore he knew that either the transporter was malfunctioning or the Turparian Council had found a way to interfere with it. After the experience of the conference, Worf was certain that the latter was true. He turned his head; he was standing in a dimly lit corridor that appeared to be underground. He was deciding which direction to embark on when he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him, farther down the corridor. Worf's battle instincts came into play. He scanned the corridor, looking for somewhere to hide but nowhere presented itself.

There were no doors or stairways. There was however, a blind turning in the hallway; if he hid around the corner he could spring a surprise attack on the unsuspecting Turparian. Silently he crept around the corner and readied himself. He could hear the footsteps getting closer, he grounded his feet, preparing for the struggle that the Turparian might put up.

Worf watched as the figure turned the corner. He jumped out of the shadows, grabbed hold of the Turparians arm and pushed them head first into the wall. The Turparian let out a low groan of pain. Worf clasped his hands together and was about to strike at the base of the neck when his opponent's fist lashed out in a punch that struck his windpipe. Worf winced in pain.

The Turparian wasted no time, it leapt to its feet and placed a well directed kick to Worf's knee; causing him to momentarily lose his balance and stumble. Worf doubled over and charged, ramming the Turparian against the wall; crushing it between him and the cold stone.

The Turparian slid to the floor. Worf grabbed hold of its shoulders and yanked it to its feet. But still, not giving up the fight, his enemy struck, hitting him viciously across the face. Worf now angered, picked up the Turparian and turning in a full circle, threw it across the corridor, where it landed with a loud thud.

_Finally_, thought Worf to himself, the capturing of this Turparian was taking much longer than he had anticipated. Worf crouched over his opponent, who remained still; Worf hoped he hadn't killed it. It was a woman, he could see that now; but the light wasn't good enough to see if she was dead or alive.

Then, in a split second, the Turparian pulled her legs into her stomach and kicked them up and into Worf's face, her boots impacting with his face, sending him flying backwards onto the floor. The Turparian struggled to get to her feet; she had obviously been badly injured. Worf pounced on her and wrestled her to the ground. She clawed at his face, he could feel her nails scratching his skin and blood was dripping from the wounds. They rolled over into the better-lit corridor, their faces inches apart. They both froze.

"Worf?"

"Doctor?"

"Worf," Beverly Crusher repeated, more urgently this time.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Get off me, I'm in serious pain here! You're crushing me."

Worf let go of her forearms and pulled himself up.

Slowly, Beverly sat up, clutching at her rib cage. She looked up at Worf, he could see the temper flaring in her eyes; it was a familiar sight and one to be avoided.

"I think I've broken a rib... what am I saying? _You_ broke my rib when you barged me into the wall!" Beverly accused.

Worf was tired from their fight and the last thing he needed was an argument - especially with Dr. Crusher because she always won - not because she was always right but because she never backed down. It was a trait he had come to admire in her, however exhausting.

"I thought you were a Turparian," Worf explained. He reached out his hand to her, she took it and he lifted her to her feet. "You should have identified yourself," Worf told her gruffly.

"Well, I didn't exactly get the chance... between having my face made a part of the wall decoration and getting my bones smashed to smithereens - I was somewhat pre-occupied, I do apologize," said the Doctor in her most sarcastic tone.

Then she looked at Worf and saw the damage she had done to him. "Oh Worf," she extended her hand and touched the boot heel marks indented in his cheek. "You need to get that treated as soon as possible," as she said this, Beverly thought about how ridiculous the situation was and how, when it was all over and they were safely aboard the _Enterprise_, they would probably laugh about it. Well, she would; she wasn't so sure about Worf.

She had calmed down now and Worf could see her temper disappearing, she even looked slightly embarrassed. Worf's voice showed no sense of humour as he asked. "Why did you never fight like that in my Mok'bara class?"

* * *

Geordi LaForge was on his hands and knees, feeling the ground for his visor. Somehow he had been knocked sideways when he had rematerialized, causing his visor to fall loose. He had called out for someone to help him, but no one had come to his aid and as he felt the marble floor with the tips of his fingers his stomach sank. This was definitely not the _Enterprise_, so where was he? And where were the others? Geordi cursed his blindness, and then finally his finger tips hit something solid, he touched it with both hands and identified it as his visor. Speedily he clicked it into place over his eyes.

He was standing in the centre of a room identical to the Turparian conference room. The floor was marble; the walls and high ceiling were bright white. There were two doors, at either end of the room. Geordi noticed something new - in this room there was a balcony window.

His new surroundings were empty of furniture, airy and spacious. Its simplistic beauty took Geordi back. Then he turned his attention back to his first concern, finding out where everyone else was and getting back to the _Enterprise_. If he was still on Turpara 11, then, he assumed, so were the others.

He knew that he couldn't trust the Turparian's; they were probably the ones who had jammed their transporter signals. He tapped his insignia badge.

"LaForge to the Captain," there was no answer; Geordi hadn't expected one. He tapped his insignia again. "LaForge to Enterprise... LaForge to anyone?" he waited in silence, hoping for a response. Looked as though he was on his own.

He wondered what had motivated the Turparians to prevent the away team from leaving. Surely the Council members knew that that Federation would see it as a hostile act. Or maybe the Council knew nothing of it? But then, who had done it? Geordi then remembered the Councils behaviour towards Troi and the Doc, and decided that the Turparian Council had had something to do with it. Maybe the Council members wanted Deanna for a purpose and this was the only way they could keep her on Turpara 11. But why were they so interested in Deanna? Or for that matter Dr. Crusher?

Suddenly chanting voices shattered the silence that enveloped him. He turned to face the direction from which they came. He moved towards the window that led out onto a balcony. Where he looked down on hundreds of Turparian's marching along the street, waving banners and chanting rhythmically.

The Chief Engineer didn't recognise any of their words, but he did notice that 'Em'Lork' was constantly repeated. He wondered what it meant - was it a name? Geordi opened the window and stepped cautiously onto the balcony. The air was dry and hard to breath, the climate on Turpara was clammy; due to it being a desert-like planet. No one in the street could see him; he was at least 100ft up. He raised his face to see an identical balcony above him; he took a step back when he heard footsteps from above. He held his breath, if he tried to re-enter his room the people above might hear him and alarm the Turparian council to his whereabouts.

The person on the balcony stayed deathly still, LaForge's heart raced and the palms of his hands started to sweat. He slowly released his breath, when the person above him spoke.

"Geordi, where are you?" whispered the voice, barely audible above the noise the street marchers were making.

Geordi twisted his head upwards to see Deanna Troi smilling down at him.

Geordi was relieved to see her. "You gave me a fright there Counsellor," he admitted.

Her expression was apologetic.

"Are the others with you?" he asked.

Deanna shook her head and then whispered. "Geordi, I'm trapped. There's no way out of this room - both doors are locked. The balcony is my only escape."

He thought for a moment, then a grin spread across his lips. "Looks like you're gonna have to jump!"

* * *

"I don't like it number one, not a bit," Picard informed Will Riker.

"Captain, we've already discussed it and we are all agreed, it's risky but our only real option. The Turparians refuse to answer our hails; we can't contact the away team or even locate them. Due to interference - which Data says is being artificially created by the Turparians. I don't see that we have much choice," Riker reminded Picard.

The Captain reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, but Riker could see that he didn't want to endanger another two members of his crew. Riker rested a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Don't worry sir, we'll bring them back in one piece," he assured Picard with more confidence than he felt.

"Good luck Will," the Captain urged.

Will stood up on the transporter padd, to join Data. The Captain ordered Chief O'Brien to energize; Riker and Data felt the familiar tingle of their bodies being broken down into particles.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Generation (Part Three)**

They had been walking for what seemed miles and they still weren't out of the underground tunnels. Beverly noted Worf striding ahead of her, trying not to let his annoyance show.

When the gap between them widened again, Worf glanced over his shoulder at the doctor. "We must hurry, it is not safe here," he said as if she were doing it on purpose.

Beverly gritted her teeth as she forced her feet to keep moving. "I'm doing the best I can, it wasn't my idea to have a broken rib," she replied irritably, fully aware that she was slowing them down.

Worf stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "I have already apologized Doctor, I can do no more than that."

Beverly tried to hide the pain from her face, but it was no use, Worf could see her distress plainly. His eyes softened and he resolved to rein his temper in further. They continued along the hallway, side-by-side, at a slower pace.

"Worf, I'm sorry for snapping, it's just that I have no tolerance for being the patient," Beverly tried to explain, suddenly filled with guilt.

Worf glanced over at her. "I understand."

Without warning, Beverly felt something stir beneath her skin, a burning deep within her. A tingling sensation then spread up her legs, through her body and into her mind. A wave of dizziness overcame her; she put a hand out and leant against the stonewall. Worf reached out for her in concern, grasping her arm to give her extra support. Beverly focused on his grip - as if it were an anchor keeping her moored to herself. The dizzy spell started to pass.

"Are you alright?" the Klingon asked.

"Yes," she replied, knowing without knowing that what she had just experienced was unrelated to her injuries; it was something else.

ooooooooooooooooo

When they neared the end of the passage, they saw two Turparian guards standing with their backs to the Starfleet officers; blocking their exit.

"How will we get past them?" Crusher whispered.

"Leave it to me," he answered and stealthily approached the men.

Beverly watched as, in one move, Worf slammed the Turparians' heads together, knocking them both unconscious.

He returned to her side a moment later, dragging the two guards behind him.

"We should disguise ourselves in their clothing."

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

Worf stripped the guards of their long grey cloaks, handed one to Beverly and threw the other over his uniform. He pulled the cloak's hood over his head.

They left the enclosed space of their tunnel and emerged into what appeared to be the main entrance of a series of underground passageways. They crossed the cave gateway and stepped out onto the street, blinking at the brightness of daylight.

After giving their eyes a moment to adjust. Beverly and Worf observed the hoards of Turparians that filled the streets, it looked like some kind of public holiday. Worf led the way as they mingled into the crowd, following in the direction that most of the Turparian's were going. Both had raised hoods and kept their heads bowed low. They stuck close to each other, to avoid separation.

The Doctor heard shouts as they got nearer to the town centre. Then she realised it was chanting, not shouting, as thousands of Turparian's marched past them, waving banners and chanting the name 'Em'Lork' over and over.

Beverly and Worf exchanged a pensive look.

From behind them, a Turparian reached out and grabbed Beverly's shoulder.

Dr. Crusher whirled around to face the man, but she turned too quickly and flinched in agony.

"She's one!" the man shouted, instantly drawing attention to them.

"Let her go!" Worf ordered.

The man ignored Worf, so the Security chief grabbed the stranger's arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him to the ground.

Turparians stopped and stared at this display. Instinctively, Crusher and Worf started to run - straight into the marching parade. Worf checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them; no one was.

As the crowds repeated their cries for Em'Lork, Beverly felt a flutter in her mind, she couldn't understand it - it felt so familiar, like something was being awoken within her.

The parade was vast and noisy, people were pushing her every which way. Beverly turned her head to see Worf getting further away, she had to stand on tiptoe just to keep him in sight. She mustered all her remaining strength and began to fight her way back towards the Klingon. Cries of complaint were thrown at her as she reversed her direction. Worf reached out a hand to her; she was almost there. She suffered a few blows as she went against the flow of the crowd, but with one last effort, the Doctor pushed herself forwards and took a tight hold of Worf's arm.

They ducked out of the mainstream parade and made their way over to some bystanders on the pavement. No sooner had they made it to the pavement than Beverly stumbled. Worf put a secure arm around her waist and half carried her to the sanctuary of a deserted alleyway. The doctor put her free hand against the wall and lowered herself to a sitting position, her back now propped up against the wall. It was only then that Worf noticed Beverly's blood on his hands.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jump? Are you crazy!" Troi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do you have a better idea? Unless you want to stay up there?"

Deanna thought about this for a moment. "Alright - you win," she looked around her - the wall was flat with nothing she could grip to aid in her descent.

Carefully, Troi swung her left leg over the balcony rail. She briefly glanced down and immediately wished that she hadn't. She took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate on the balcony rail and nothing else.

"Are you alright Counsellor?" Geordi's voice floated up to her.

Deanna swung her other leg over the balcony rail, now she was sitting on it, legs dangling over the edge. "It's at times like this, I wish I'd listened to my Mother!" joked the Betazoid.

Geordi climbed up onto his balcony ledge, he balanced himself, then raised his arms towards Deanna. As he stood there, he started to think about how easy it would be for him to lose his balance and send both of them hurtling to their deaths 500ft below.

Deanna could feel the uncertainty creeping into him. "Don't worry, Geordi - I stopped eating chocolate last week, I should be a stone lighter. No chance of dropping me!" she joked.

The engineer laughed nervously.

Troi twisted her body round, so that she was facing the balcony railings. She let her feet clear the balcony platform, dangling free in the air, all of her weight now dependent on the strength in her arms. She edged her hands down the rails, slowly lowering herself downwards and internally hoping the rail would hold.

She was almost within LaForge's reach now, she could sense his fear increasing. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

He stretched upwards and made a grab for her, but missed and lost his balance. He swayed and stepped precariously close to the balconies edge - only just managing to right himself in time.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as his heart thundered against his rib cage.

"Geordi? Are you alright?"

"Hang on Counsellor," he urged.

"That's what I was planning on doing!" she replied flippantly.

Geordi leaned forwards again, his hands outstretched. "Let go!" he instructed.

Deanna released her grip on the rails. A rush of air whipped past her.

Geordi caught Troi by the hips and they fell forward, landing safely on his balcony's platform. For a moment they lay in a crumpled heap, Deanna was the first to move. She sat up, relieved that she was still alive. She got to her feet and offered a hand to Geordi.

Gratefully, he took it, and she pulled him up.

"We need to get out of here, fast," Deanna said.

They walked into the room the Chief Engineer had originally found himself in. Troi turned a full circle, it was identical to the room above.

Geordi walked over to the door on the left hand side of the room, turned the door handle and started as the door opened. "Well, that was easy!" he said nervously.

Deanna moved beside him. They peered out into what appeared to be a deserted hallway.

"Where is everybody?" enquired the engineer.

Cautiously, Deanna stepped out into the corridor first. Geordi close behind her. They seemed to be alone.

Covertly, they slipped along the hallway, the sound of their footsteps against the marble floor was the only noise.

They reached the end of the hallway and were confronted with a large spiral staircase, steps leading upwards and down. They paused for a moment - listening for voices or any sound of movement, but were met by silence. So they made there way down several flights of stairs, until they hit the ground floor and stepped into a large, deserted foyer.

LaForge hesitated. "I'm not so sure about this Deanna, it's a bit too..."

"Easy?" Troi finished.

He nodded.

"It had crossed my mind," she admitted. "I'm beginning to think the Turparians don't know where we are. Maybe they were capable of interfering with our transporter signals, but had no control over where we materialized?"

"It's possible," Geordi concurred. "Odd, isn't it - I almost wished we'd been ambushed!" he joked, attempting to ease some of the tension they both felt.

Deanna gave him a half-smile.

They could hear the chanting coming from behind a large wooden door that would seem to led out to the street. It was obviously operated by sensors because the giant doors swung open as soon as they approached. LaForge looked about him, still expecting to be accosted by guard, but no one appeared.

They slipped out of the building and began to walk briskly along the main street. The Turparians, who seemed wholly absorbed by the parade going on, largely ignored them but their uniforms made them easy to identify.

The crowds cheered for Em'Lork.

A shiver of recognition ran down Deanna's spine. Where had she heard that name before? She wracked her brain, but couldn't recall any details - it was more of an instinct, a feeling of familiarity, as if she had known it in a past life. As if it were dormant within her still. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the gang of Turparian men who had taken to following them. It wasn't until Geordi grabbed her hand and started to run, that she realized the imminent danger. The men following them broke into a sprint.

Quickening her stride, Troi ran level with Geordi; they weaved through masses of people standing on the pavement, cheering the parade on. The men matched them stride-for-stride. Seeing a side street turning to the left, Deanna headed directly for it, speeding around the corner and clutching Geordi's sleeve, dragging him with her.

They were now running along a narrower road that lined the backs of houses, there were less obstacles in their way, but as she checked over her shoulder, the Betazoid saw the gang were hot on their tail and gaining. She looked ahead again, there was another turning to the right; it might lead back onto the main street and they could take shelter in a doorway or a shop.

Her legs were beginning to tire and her breathing was ragged. She could see that Geordi was suffering as well; neither of them were natural marathon runners.

The Engineer saw the next turning and his speed quickened as he was renewed with hope. Deanna was running on the outside, so as they neared the corner, Geordi reached out, grasped her arm and used his momentum to propel her around the corner with him.

The gang momentarily disappeared from sight.

The parade crowds loomed in front of them, a short distance away. The last stretch to the main street seemed endless and the men were almost on them now. Deanna felt Geordi praying that they would make it, then surprise shot through her as he lost his footing and tripped. LaForge hit the ground hard, taking Deanna with him.

Troi stretched out her hands and rolled with the fall; she managed to manoeuvre her legs beneath her and sprung up as fast as she'd fallen. She turned to Geordi and reached down to pull him up. She placed his arm across her shoulders and he limped forwards, barely able to walk.

"Leave me," he whispered.

She shook her head in defiance.

"There's still time for you to get away!" he insisted.

And then his argument became redundant as several hands snatched hold of him and wrestled him to the ground. Troi's heart sank as someone grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and dragged her backwards. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed an object that resembled a hypo-spray. She felt something cold against her neck... and then everything went black.

End Of Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Generation (Part Four)**

"You said this was fool-proof, that she would be delivered straight into our hands! So where is she?" demanded a highly volatile and impatient Vordner.

Hovri had been apologizing since the _Enterprise_ crew disappeared over an hour ago. "She will find her own way, we need not worry," Hovri assured.

Vordner jumped to his feet, enraged. "Need not worry? Deanna Troi is out there unprotected! Because of your miscalculation - we may be the cause of our own undoing!"

"She will go to the Temple when the time is right, the transformation has already begun," stated Hovri, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, but," Vordner lowered his voice to a threatening whisper. "As'lork is also free. What if they encounter each other and begin the Lenchkar early?"

Hovri did not want to think about that possibility, it could have catastrophic consequences for their entire planet. "There is no guarantee that will happen," he insisted.

Vordner slammed his fist against his desk. "There is no guarantee that it won't happen either! We don't know where any of the _Enterprise_ crew are! They are scattered about the city because your stupid transporter invention failed to keep them confined to the conference room."

Vordner started to pace the length of his office, pushing Hovri out of his way. He had to think clearly. "Send guards to the Temple, and I want them posted throughout the city - try to be discreet."

Hovri nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Worf used his robe to wipe the doctor's blood from his hands, then crouched down next to Beverly and said softly. "Doctor, you need immediate medical attention."

"I know, I need a hospital. There should be one in town," she murmured.

He nodded and was about to pull Beverly to her feet when she used her hand to still him. "Worf, if the hospital is swarming with guards, leave me there and try to get back to the _Enterprise _alone," her tone was resolute and her eyes solemn as they peered into his.

"I will not leave you," Worf declared indignantly, he would never even consider abandoning her to save himself; he was no coward.

Beverly grasped his arm and pulled him closer, her voice barely a whisper. "If it becomes too dangerous, you _will_ leave me. Don't be a fool - there's no point in both of us being endangered."

"I am no fool!" barked Worf. "You are infuriatingly stubborn, even with your injuries!"

Amusement filled Beverly's eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Worf looked at her in admiration, she was as strong willed as any Klingon warrior. His voice softened as he continued. "Being captured is a risk we will both have to take."

A wry smile appeared on Beverley's lips. "Alright, let's go - before I pass out from the pain and this argument becomes redundant!"

Together, they made their way along the backstreet's, heading towards the centre of town, and hopefully, a hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Worf and the doctor hovered across the street from the hospital entrance, hidden between two laundry tucks. The hospital appeared unguarded.

Beverly's arm, which had been holding tightly onto Worf, slackened.

"You are sure about this Doctor?" he asked again.

Beverly mumbled something; she was getting weaker. Worf ensured his hood was pulled up over his head, his face barely exposed, then scooped Beverly up into his arms and effortlessly carried her into the hospital's A&E department.

Immediately a nurse came rushing towards them, she checked Beverly's vitals and fired a dozen questions at Worf about the sustained injuries, he did his best to answer accurately. Another nurse pushed a stretcher forwards and Worf gently placed Crusher on it. The nurses started to wheel her off down a sterile corridor, calling out various orders to other members of staff.

The receptionist at the main desk eyed Worf suspiciously, then said. "You can go with them if you like, she's being taken to the ER."

Worf nodded and raced after the stretcher. He soon caught up with them just as the nurses took Beverly into a small room, Worf waited outside.

He scanned the hallway, scoping it for the best means of escape. There were no guards and there appeared to be low security on door locks and windows. However, security was sure to be posted outside Beverly's room once they established she was not Turparian.

A man in a red robe entered Beverly's room and spoke briefly to the nurse, then glanced over his shoulder at Worf.

The Klingon observed a nurse pressing something that looked like a hypo-spray against Beverley's arm, then the nurse ran some small gadget over the doctor's body. Worf's attention was drawn away from Dr. Crusher as the man in the red robe stepped out into the corridor and approached him, an electronic clipboard in his hand. Worf could now see the identification tag on the man's robe; he was a surgeon.

"You wife's injuries are serious, but not life-threatening. She has internal bleeding, a broken rib and a deep skin abrasion - which is causing the outward bleeding. We will have to operate immediately, but first, we need you to validate a consent form," the surgeon stated and held out the computerized clipboard.

Worf glanced down at it - it required finger-print recognition. He hesitated.

"Press your thumb against the screen if you agree," the surgeon informed him.

The Klingon obeyed; despite his misgivings, saving Dr. Crusher's life was his first priority.

"Thank you," the surgeon said and glanced down as the clipboard beeped. "And what relation are you to the patient?" he asked.

Worf panicked and said the first thing that came into his head. "I'm her husband!"

The surgeon nodded and entered the information into the clipboard. When he was finished, he looked directly at Worf and smiled in a practiced manner. "Your wife will be fine, it's a simple procedure. There's little to worry about."

"When will she be able to leave?" questioned the Klingon warrior.

"Provided there are no complications, Mrs. Worf will be discharged in several hours. You can sit in the waiting room while she's in theatre, if you wish."

Nodding, Worf replied. "I will, thank you."

The surgeon turned and re-entered Beverly's room. He started talking to the nurse who was running some sort of scan on Crusher. When the scan was complete, they looked over the results together and exchanged a knowing smile.

Worf stepped out of their view, he pressed himself against the wall, close to the open door and strained to hear what they were saying.

"The results are conclusive - she's one," the surgeon whispered excitedly.

"What about the man with her?" the nurse whispered back. "Maybe he's one too?"

"No," replied the surgeon. "He's just her husband, the clipboard picked up nothing from his DNA thumb print."

Any further conversation was lost to Worf as a nurse approached him and showed him to a seat in the waiting room down the corridor.

The Klingon followed her resentfully and took a seat. The waiting area was virtually empty, but Worf's muscles were tense with alertness. What had they meant? Why was Dr. Crusher 'one' and he was not? Then he recalled the Council members behaviour; they had been eager to separate Deanna and Beverly - there had to be a connection. Maybe Deanna was 'one' as well. But 'one' of what?

End Of Part Four


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Generation (Part Five)**

Troi could feel the darkness pushing against her, there were muffled voices in the distance. She felt as if she was lying on the bed of the ocean, with the weight of the sea pressing in on her. Then a flicker of light cut through the abyss. The voices became louder and clearer, her head began to ache and she slowly started to regain consciousness.

Heaving her eyelids open, Deanna blinked until her vision came into focus. She stared at the ceiling of what appeared to be an ordinary house and realised she was laying on a bed. Then she stirred herself enough to sit up.

The conversation between the two men sitting nearby immediately ceased and they rushed to her side.

The Betazoid gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked down at her bare feet, then noticed that she was no longer wearing her uniform. She was now clad in a deep blue body suit with a long, dark matching shawl, which was tied under her right arm, leaving her right shoulder bare. Her captor's watched her silently as she studied her new attire.

Deanna looked at them sharply. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded, her temper flaring.

"Don't you like your new ones?" asked the first man.

Troi immediately recognized him - he had been a member of the gang who had chased her and Geordi through the street.

"That's not the point!" Deanna snapped. She had regained complete control of her senses and memories leading up to her present situation, her eyes narrowed as she fixed the first man with a glare. "Who are you?"

"My name is Pemro, I am the leader of an organization that works outside of the Turparian Council. They failed, so we brought you here."

"Where is Geordi?" the sternness of her tone scared the men, Deanna could sense it; they were terrified of her. But why?

Pemro fell to his knees before her and bowed his head. "Please, if we have offended you in any way, we are deeply sorry. Do not harm us. Find forgiveness in your heart, Empress," he pleaded.

The Counsellor stared at him in numb shock. _What is going on?_ she thought. Before she had a chance to respond, the second man also fell to his knees and stared at Deanna with reverence.

Then, as if she were being split down the middle, a sharpness invaded her body. A powerful force erupted within her, the sensation was overpowering. She gripped the side of the bed as her senses were assaulted... she was being changed, into what she didn't know, but something was struggling to possess her.

Then the sensation passed and she took a deep breath. She was running out of time - she had to find Geordi and return to the _Enterprise_ before it was too late.

"Where is the man who was with me?" she questioned.

"Strail is close by, we took good care of him. We would not harm him, he is one. You are free to see him, if you wish."

Deanna stood up, the two men remained at her feet. "Take me to him," she ordered.

Pemro rose and moved towards the only door in the room. He opened it and led Troi through a narrow hallway. They passed several doors that all looked identical and then he stopped. He knocked, then opened the door wide. Deanna entered first, Geordi was standing face to face with a man who looked like a guard.

"For the last time - where is she?" Geordi bellowed at the guard.

Pemro cleared his throat, causing Geordi to spin on his heel, bringing him face-to-face with Troi.

"Deanna!" Geordi exclaimed, the relief clear in his voice and expression.

He rushed towards her and Deanna grasped his hands.

"They've changed your clothes too?" she said, noting the deep blue robe he was now wearing.

"Yeah - they wouldn't tell me why," the Chief Engineer glanced resentfully at the guard, then returned his attention to Deanna. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. You?" she asked.

"I'm fine, a bump on the head, that's all."

Pemro took a step back and motioned for the guard to join him outside the room.

Troi looked over her shoulder at him. "Where are you going?"

Pemro looked blankly at her and then said. "You are with Strail now, he will protect you, it is his duty."

Both Starfleet officers were puzzled.

"What do you mean? Who is Strail?" Geordi enquired.

"You are," Pemro replied.

"We shall leave you now," said the guard and he and Pemro stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Deanna sensed the panic within Geordi, she rested her hands on his shoulders and immediately soaked-up his tension and confusion. He grasped her forearms tightly, he was shaking and beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

"Counsellor I - I don't know what is happening to me. My mind... it's as if..." he stopped and they looked at each other in complete understanding.

Geordi began to tremble uncontrollably, Deanna held onto him tightly, sharing his fear.

"I know Geordi," she said. "It's happening to me too."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Picard was on his way back from the Transporter room, lost in thought, when the familiar sound of his insignia badge interrupted him.

"Johnson to Captain Picard. Sir, Starfleet Intelligence are responding to your hail," came the nervous voice of Ensign Johnson, newly assigned to the _Enterprise_.

"Send it the transmission through to my ready room, Ensign. I'll be there shortly. Picard out," he tapped his insignia and picked-up his pace.

A few moments later, Picard marched into to his ready room and sat in front of his computer console; _time for some answers_, he thought. He tapped a button and the blank screen of his computer terminal was immediately filled with the image of an extremely harried looking Admiral Quinn.

"What is it Picard?" came Quinn's irritated tone.

"Admiral," he greeted. "I take it you've been informed of our situation."

"Yes," replied Quinn. "It is most unfortunate."

Picard nodded. "Then you'll understand why it is imperative that I know Starfleet's reasoning behind sending the _Enterprise_ to negotiate the Turparian treaty."

The Admiral leaned back in his chair. "The Turparian council requested the _Enterprise_," he explained.

"Why?"

"Because they knew you had a half-human, half-Betazoid crew member aboard."

Picard sat paralysed. _Deanna... they wanted Deanna all along_, he thought to himself. His stomach muscles tensed; if only he had known, he would have been more cautious, would have insisted that the Counsellor stayed aboard the ship instead of attendending the treaty talks.

"Admiral, did they say why it was so important to have a half-human, half-Betazoid present?"

"No, they were extremely unforthcoming."

Admiral Quinn looked sleep deprived; dark shadows surrounded his eyes and his cheeks were hallowed. Picard felt sympathy for this elder, much respected Admiral, but he had to push for more answers. "Why did Starfleet agree to the request?"

Quinn seemed reluctant, but continued. "The Turparian Council claimed to have acquired Romulan plans for attacks on several of our outpost stations, but would only hand over the information if we agreed to send the Federation's flagship to negotiate their treaty."

Picard took a deep breath, well that explained Starfleet's motivation, but not why the Turparian's had targeted Deanna.

"And did they send you the Romulan's attack plans?" the Captain pressed.

"Yes, but the information turned out to be false," Quinn admitted bitterly.

Picard shook his head in disbelief; he might loose his most valued crew members, his friends... and all for nothing.

End Of Part Five


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Generation (Part Six)**

Worf leaned over the sleeping form of Dr. Crusher and gently shook her.

"Doctor, wake up. We must leave."

"Worf - go to sickbay, Dr. Temal is on duty..." Beverly groaned drowsily, pushing him away.

Worf tried to force Beverly to sit up but she whacked his chest with her palm and mumbled something about harrassment and then fell back into slumber.

Undeterred, the Chief of Security grabbed hold of a hospital towel folded on the visitors chair and filled the sink next to Beverly's bed with ice-cold water. When the basin was full, he soaked the towel in it and then pulled Beverly up into a sitting position. She slouched in his grasp.

"Doctor I will have to do something you will regret if you do not attempt to wake up."

Crusher's eyelids did not open and her only reply was a loud snore.

Worf kept her propped up with one arm, reached for the wet towel with his free hand and ungallantly threw it over Beverly's head.

Instantly, Beverly sat up bolt right and let out a muffled cry as she struggled to get free of the towel. Her arms flailed out, clutching at the freezing material. Had it been different circumstances, Worf probably would have found the sight rather amusing.

Beverly pulled the towel away, emerging wet, cold and angry. She was about to yell something obscene at Worf, when he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Doctor we are trapped on Turpara 11. You were injured and are in hospital," he whispered.

Beverly immediately calmed and nodded her head in understanding. Gently, Worf removed his hand. Crusher threw the offending towel to the floor, it landed with a faint thud. She raised a hand to her face and pushed back the damp hair clinging to her face. Then she mumbled something unintelligble about Klingon's lack of decorum and Worf scowled at her.

"Where are the guards?" she asked as she examined her surroundings.

"They have only been posted on the hospital entrance and exits," Worf briefed her.

Beverly pulled herself out of bed, her feet were bare. She looked around for her shoes, but couldn't see them. Nor could she see her uniform or the Turparian robe anywhere.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded.

"I do not know," replied Worf.

Crusher looked down at herself - she was wearing blue trousers and a matching top, with a shawl that tied under her left arm, leaving her left shoulder bare.

"That is not what the other patients are dressed in," Worf noted.

Beverly gripped the metal bar at the foot of the hospital bed as a wave off dizziness overcame her. It was the same tingling sensation as before - only stronger, almost overpowering. Whatever it was, she could feel it manifesting, clawing its way to the surface, as if it would explode out of her.

Worf stared at her, looking as pensive as a Klingon could look.

"I'm alright," she lied. "Let's get out of here."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Cautiously, Worf and Beverly made their way through the busy hospital corridor, keeping to the shadows. Nurses and Doctors were rushing about as they neared the main entrance. Work saw the six guards posted on the door and, orming a plan, he took Beverly's arm and pulled her in the direction of a storage closet.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Crusher strode down the hospital hallway wearing a red surgeon's robe with an identification tag dangling from her lapel (just a name: Dr. Collins, and a security code, which Worf had found in the dirty laundry basket in the storage closet), her long auburn hair was neatly piled on top of her head and carefully hidden under a red operation cap.

Dressed as a surgeon, she had obtained a portable stretcher and was now making her way steadily towards a lightly guarded exit. Worf lay on the stretcher, his bulky form covered by a white sheet. Beverly wheeled the stretcher along the corridor as quickly as possible towards the A&E side exit. Her eyes gazed at the double door, she could see there were eight guards and whispered this to Worf, preparing him.

Several civilian Turparians were scattered about the waiting area. Beverly crossed the waiting room, but as she passed the Reception desk, a young woman alerted the guards and pointed in her direction.

Beverly leaned over Worf. "They've recognised me."

The uniformed guards rushed over to her and grabbed hold of her arms.

Worf threw back the sheet as more guards rushed towards them. Worf tackled three of the approaching guards while Beverly fought off the two trying to restrain her.

Out of nowhere a ciilian Turparian stepped into the struggle, taking on the remaining guards.

Beverly knocked one of her guards out cold and threw the other over her shoulder, breaking his arm in the process. She glanced over at Worf, who threw his opponents across the room, thoroughly enjoying himself.

The civilian Turparian drew a weapon and fired at the guards that were left, and they all fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thanks for the help," Beverly said appreciatively to this unexpected ally.

"You are welcome Doctor," replied the stranger and pulled back his hood to reveal a pale complexion and striking yellow eyes.

"Data?!" Beverly exclaimed, then grinned broadly. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Our greetings can be exchanged at a more appropriate time Doctor, I believe that it would be beneficial at this juncture if we _ran like hell_!" suggested the android.

Beverly laughed. "Oh Data! I missed you!"

They headed for the now unguarded exit, but were blocked by a new recruitment of guards - more than they could fend off. They retreated back inside the hospital and Data lead them in a race through the corridors, Worf was at the rear to repel any guards that caught-up with them and Beverly was sandwiched between them. Data ran along hallways, around twists and turns, through crowds and waiting rooms, past nurses, doctors and patients. His _Enterprise_ colleagues followed him without question.

"They are gaining on us," yelled Worf.

"We are almost there," Data called over his shoulder.

A door leading to the basement loomed infront of them, but Turparian guards stood ready. The android acted as a shield, barging straight through them, knocking most of them to the floor. Those left standing grabbed at them as they made a dash for it. A guard snatched hold of Beverly's arm, pulling her to him. Worf grabbed the guards wrist, kicked him in the groin and followed through with a blow to the stomach and face, sending him to the ground. Worf used the same technique on another two guards, while Beverly simply ducked and allowed two guards approacing her to knock each other out.

They were sprinting again, rushed through the basement doors and down several flighs of stairs, still being pursued, but at a distance.

They reached a door leading to the street, Data tore at the bulky metal lock and it crumbled in his hands. He pushed the door open to reveal rows of ambulances parked in the basement.

Beverly stopped and stared at the vehicles. "We don't know how to drive these!" exclaimed Crusher as Data smashed the driver's window of the nearest ambulance and climbed into the drivers seat.

He popped his head out of the window. "I do - there is no need for concern. There is, however, a need for speed."

Worf yanked the back doors of the ambulance open and Beverly scampered in. Just as Worf clambered his way in behind her, a large number of Turparian guards appeared in the basement doorway.

More reinforcements, and these ones were armed with deadly looking weaponry. Upon seeing the guards Beverly balled her hand into a fist and struck the side of the ambulance and shouted. "Go!" to their driver.

Data's foot hit the accelerator. They roared forwards, towards the basement doors, which started to close. Worf managed to shut the back doors of the ambulance and take a seat as Data drove straight into the basement doors, crashing through them and screeched himself and his two friends safely up the ramp and out onto the street.

"Driving is exhilarating," Data stated in a cheerful tone as he swerved out of the way of an oncoming truck.

Beverly gripped the bench she was sitting on tightly.

Data thought how similar driving was to when the Doctor had taught him to dance. The same co-ordinates: left foot, right foot, keeping your eyes focussed directly ahead - only driving had the added bonus of steering and a gear box. It was all-in-all more of a challenge.

Beverly leant forward and whispered to Worf. "I think we were safer back there!"

The ambulance rocked and jolted violently as Data turned a sharp corner, medical equipment fell from above their heads and clattered to the floor.

"I think you are right," the Security Chief agreed, beginning to feel quite queasy.

Beverly heard the tyres squeal and as the ambulance shook, she shut her eyes tightly and started to sing _Kum-ba-ya_ in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Generation (Part Seven)**

Strail walked about the room, getting used to the feel of his new body. Geordi may have the unconvinence of being blind, but it was good to be in human form again. His only concern was that the transformation was taking place too early. He glanced over at Deanna, who lay on the floor, writhing in agony.

Deanna's body convulsed violently and she clutched at her stomach.

Strail crouched down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Hold on," and put his hands comfortingly on Deanna's shoulders. "You're almost there... just hold on."

The sensations were overwhelming and Deanna's mind felt strange and hazed. She felt herself becoming distant, being pushed aside. She tried to clear her thoughts, but every effort was thwarted... then she felt herself being submerged, being lost.

Strail stared into the councillors ebony eyes - searching for a glimpse of Deanna Troi, but he could see none.: she was gone. "Em'Lork?" he asked.

Troi smiled broadly. "Of course!"

He bowed his head. "Empress, I am at your command."

Em'Lork sat up. "We need to find Beverly Crusher to complete the Lench'kar. She is near, I can feel her. We must find her."

Strail shook his head. "But the moons aren't in alignment yet, we need to wait - "

Without warning the door to the room opened, both stood up, alert.

Riker poked his head through the door, a broad grin covered his face when he saw his friends. "Geordi! Deanna! You're alright!" the first officer greeted them ecstatically.

He stepped into the room cautiously - it had been surprisingly easy to gain access to his friends which unsettled him. He couldn't figure out why the Turparians had gone to all the trouble of kidnapping his friends, just to let them walk away.

Riker eyed both of them up and down. "Neat costumes," he teased.

"Yours isn't bad either," Deanna jibed, as she took in his unimaginative dull brown robe.

Will smiled. "Why, thank you. Now lets get out of here!" and he led the way out of the room.

Strail and Em'Lork exchanged a knowing look, then followed Riker. They would have to try and behave as much like the _Enterprise_ crew members as possible to avoid detection - for now.

Will led the way out of the house and explained. "At twenty-one hundred hours, the _Enterprise_ will beam down transporter beacons that we'll have to set-up. We have just under three hours to return to the field and wait for Data and the others. Let's go," instructed the Commander.

Strail and Em'Lork nodded in understanding, buying time.

ooooooooooooooooooo

They had been walking for two hours and were almost at the field. Will leading the way, with Deanna and Geordi hanging back. They were whispering secretively to one another, most unlike either of them. The First Officer was beginning to grow suspicious; something seemed slightly... off about them.

He looked over his shoulder at them and they immediately fell silent. "Come on you two, get a move on," he urged irritably, turning his back on them.

Their co-hort whispering began again, causing him to spin on his heal to face them and say. "Right, that's it!" His hands rested on his hips. "I've had enough of this! What's the big secret?"

"Secret?" Strail asked innocently.

"For the last two hours you have been in conspiratorial tones," Riker accused.

Troi looked totally unaffected by his claims. He stared into her large ebony eyes, eyes he knew so well, but there seemed to be something missing from them today... He couldn't quite put his finger on it and she must have felt his suspicion and doubt because she took a step towards him, gave him her most enigmatic smile and looped her arm through his. "Will, we were merely discussing something from a counselling session."

"Yeah," Geordi confirmed. "No big mystery."

Riker still wasn't convinced, but there was no point in pressing the issue.

Strail tensed, he hadn't expected Riker to catch on so fast. They would have to be more careful. He stole a glance at Em'Lork, whose arm was still linked with the Commander's, she caught Strail's eye and winked at him.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The ambulance halted in the middle of a field. Shakily, Beverly stood up. _Never go anywhere, EVER if Data is driving!_ Beverly instructed herself for future reference. From the look on Worf's face, Crusher guessed that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

Worf pushed the back doors of the ambulance open and jumped out. Beverly's head was still spinning, the mere memory of Data _just_ missing that huge farmhouse made her dizzy.

Beverly clambered out of the ambulance and as soon as she was safely on solid ground, she felt the urge to kiss it, grateful to have survived the ordeal.

The yellow-eyed android got out of the drivers seat and joined his friends at the rear of the vehicle. Data noticed that the Doctor was looking unusually pale and that even Worf looked slightly off-key. Data opened his mouth to make a comment about their appearance, but was silenced by Beverly holding up her hands.

"Data," she said testily.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Don't talk to me right now, I'll swing for you!" she warned and marched off toward the centre of the field.

Data closed his mouth, then turned to face Worf, who wore a murderous expression.

"You lied! You did not know how to drive that vehicle!" accused Worf, to him there was nothing more despicable than a liar.

Data considered this for a moment, then replied. "That is not strictly true - I did not know that I could _not_ drive."

Worf let a low growl roll from his throat, then turned and followed Beverly. Data was confused: sometimes, he didn't understand the reactions of his crewmates.

Data used his tri-corder to scan the area for Commander Riker, the Counsellor and Geordi; they were five minutes away. Data was about to inform his friends of this information when he remembered the Doctors threat, and it was always wise to obey the Doctors advice. He moved to where his colleagues were sitting and silently sat beside them.

Suddenly, Dr. Crusher collapsed and her body convulsed violently.

Beverly was being taken over from the inside; she tried to fight against it, but the force was too strong. She felt it infiltrate her, felt herself overcome and pushed aside.

Worf leapt to his feet, unsure what to do as Beverly's back arched and her legs and arms shook.

"Doctor, what is wrong? What can I do?" he demanded.

Beverly felt As'Lork overtake her; she understood it now, it all made sense. As'Lork was only half, she needed Em'Lork to complete the circle.

The transition complete, Beverley's convulsions stopped and, slowly, she got to her feet. She wobbled slightly, her mind hazy.

Worf stared at her. "Doctor Crusher?"

As'Lork looked at him coolly. "No," she stated. "That is not my name."

Worf and Data exchanged a bewildered look.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Em'Lork felt the transition within Beverly, felt As'Lork's arrival. She followed the instinct and started to run - she was close, so close.

"Hey - Deanna, wait!" Riker shouted after Troi but she didn't hear him, she was too eager.

Em'Lork reached the gate to the field that contained As'Lork. She climbed over it as fast as she could, then sprinted towards the three _Entiprise_ officers standing at the centre of it.

"As'Lork!" Deanna called out.

Beverly's head snapped around in the direction of the voice.

Deanna was running towards her and Beverly held her hands out impatiently, waiting for her other half.

Strail stared after Deanna with panic. "Stop her! We must stop her! They must remain separate until it is time!"

"What?" Riker puzzled.

"She is not who she appears to be," Strail informed him.

Troi stopped directly in front of Beverly, breathless. She held out her hands, her palms facing Beverly.

The Doctor mirrored this action and a blue glow of energy passed between them.

Worf stood speechless and Data stood motionless.

Crusher grew weaker as As'lork fully possessed her.

Riker and Strail raced towards them, both yelling at the top of their lungs. "Separate them!"

"No!" screamed the Doctor and she managed to surge forward and link hands with Deanna; their fingers entwined, unwilling to be separated.

Heeding their friends, Data took hold of Beverly's arms and pulled her away from Deanna, while Worf circled Troi's waist with his arms and forced her and Beverly apart.

Deanna lashed out at Worf, her arms flaying and her legs kicking out. He had never seen her lose control like this before.

Will and Geordi finally reached them, helping to keep the two separate.

"You don't know what you're doing! You're going to kill all of us!" Beverly yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Generation (Part Eight)**

Picard sat alone in his ready room, thoughts whirling through his mind, his throat dry as he arose from his chair and crossed the room to the replicator.

"Tea - Earl Grey, hot," he ordered.

A few seconds later a glass of steaming tea appeared. Picard picked it up and carried it back to his desk. He took a sip of tea and felt slightly better. He returned to staring out of the window where the image of Turpara 11 plagued him.

He turned his attention to the computer console, the words on the screen glared back at him. He had begun to read all he could find on the Turparians; there weren't that many files for him to sift through, just enough to keep him occupied. He checked the time; another twenty-nine minutes until Chief O'Brien sent the transporter beacon's down.

His communication badge chirped, interrupting his trail of thought. "Johnson to Captain Picard."

"What is it Ensign?" demanded Picard.

"Uh... you requested that I contact you when the Turparian Council responded to our hails," the Ensign said hesitantly.

"I'm on my way, Picard out," he tapped out his insignia and headed for the Bridge.

oooooooooooooooo

Em'Lork and As'Lork had calmed. Riker felt a flood of relief wash over him as they forced Deanna and Beverly to sit separately.

Deanna to the left, Beverly to the right. With Geordi, Data and Worf acting as a wall between them.

"You will pay for this," Deanna hissed. She looked ready to launch another attack, but didn't move. She simply scanned their faces, as if she were making a mental hit list.

"Would someone please explain to the rest of us what the hell is going on?" Will asked curtly.

Deanna's eyebrows knitted into a frown, her eyes narrowed and she aimed her scorn at Geordi. "You tell him traitor!"

Strail felt everyone's eyes on him. Should he tell them the whole truth? Or just as much as they needed to know? Riker hadn't been specific. But then, Em'Lork had given him the go ahead. He decided to give an edited version of the facts.

"It's like this," he began, choosing his words carefully. "Counsellor Troi, the Doctor and I are not who we appear to be."

"Tell us something we don't know!" Riker snapped.

"Have patience," bellowed Em'Lork.

Strail continued his explanation. "You see, in our culture there are two Gods - Em'Lork and As'lork. The Gods of life and death, they balance each other, they're two halves, two opposites. They lay dormant for centuries at a time and are resurrected when it is time for the _Lenchkar_, where they are united as one at the temple."

"What is this to do with us?" growled Worf, not sure that he really wanted to know.

"It means - dog breath - that I," Troi tapped her chest, "Am Em'Lork and she -" Deanna pointed at Beverly, "is As'lork and the traitor over there is Strail."

Worf ignored her comment, quickly reminding himself that this was not the real Deanna, merely an obnoxious alien entity inhabiting her body.

"So you three 'Gods' have possessed my officers bodies?" Will clarified.

Em'Lork rolled her eyes in exasperation, then turned to Geordi. "There's no stopping him, is there? His mind is faster than an ext' lsajekt!" and laughed spitefully.

Riker's patience was running out. "So, who is Strail? Is he another God?" inquired the Commander.

Now it was Troi who was getting annoyed. "No!" she yelled, "No! No! No! Strail is my servant, my father made him my protector, to stop the Lenchkar from occurring too soon."

Will turned to look at Geordi; or rather Strail, who was being a lot more co-operative than Deanna.

"So, if they're Gods, why do they need to take over our bodies? Surely, as Gods they have the power to - "

Deanna jumped to her feet in rage, Worf matched her speed. They stood facing each other.

"Listen miniature brain!" she yelled at Will. "I am Em'Lork, the heir of the previous Em'Lork, the parent of the future Em'Lork. I am what you would call a spirit... and as such I have no physical form, neither does As'lork or Strail. We need a physical form to carry out the Lenchkar, if it is not carried out - it will mean the death of all Turparians. Get it?!"

Everyone was quiet.

Concentrating solely on Beverly, Deanna sent a telepathic message to the Doctor. It wouldn't be long before they became one, their link was already growing stronger. Beverly acknowledged the message with a sly nod. Troi made no outward reaction when Beverly telepathically informed her of her surreptitious plan.

Riker was about to probe further, when Crusher made a requets to use the stranded ambulance they had left behind.

"Why?" asked Riker suspiciously.

"Because I need the ladies room and the ambulance has a -" she began to explain, but was stopped by a wave of Will's hand.

"Alright, Data accompany the Doctor and see that she doesn't try to escape."

Deanna smiled to herself. She caught Worf's eye and winked flirtatiously at him.

Looking embarrassed, Worf turned his face away.

Beverly and Data started their walk towards the ambulance.

"You can't keep them separate for long, they'll find a way to out smart you," Geordi warned Will.

"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say in centuries," remarked Deanna coldly.

Will glared at her, he never thought that he would be looking at Deanna with such repulsion. Then he reminded himself that it was Em'Lork who repulsed him, not Deanna Troi. Who was kind, considerate and one of the best friends he had ever had.

To take his mind off of immediate matters, he checked the time; nine minutes until the arrival of the beacons. Data and Beverly had been gone for longer than they should have and he was beginning to worry. Were Deanna and Beverly up to something? Had Geordi been right? Had they out-smarted him? He didn't want to take any more chances.

"Geordi, you come with me. Worf - you keep an eye on Deanna, don't let her go any where." Commanded Riker.

Troi could feel the First Officers rising anxiety. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she focused on her part of the plan.

Riker and Geordi marched off in the direction of the ambulance and disappeared out of sight, leaving her and Worf utterly alone.

Em'Lork sat down, Worf followed suit. _So predictable_ she sighed to herself. _What did Deanna ever see in him?_ Troi inched closer to Worf, he refused to look at her.

"I'm sorry about calling you _dog breath,_" She said sweetly, giving him a smile that would have softened him had he looked at her. "I hope we can still be friends."

"That is alright Counsellor, you are not responsible for your actions at present," he replied gruffly.

"Worf..." she breathed his name gently, Worf turned to look at her and she had him. "I wish I had been more persuasive in insisting that the Captain beamed us back aboard the _Enterprise_, instead of allowing him to wait until the end of the conference," her large eyes filled with regret.

"Deanna, you did what you could," he said sympathetically, gazing into her hypnotizing ebony eyes.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and sensed his nervousness. Then, slowly she pressed her head against his broad chest. Troi slipped her arm around his waste, the phaser was just within her grasp. She would only get one chance.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Geordi followed Riker closely. The ambulance was approaching, it was unsettlingly quiet, an unnerving quiet. Something was wrong. Will drew his phaser, then took a few cautious steps towards the back of the vehicle, the doors at the back were open. Slowly he peered around them.

"Data!" the First Officer cried.

Geordi rushed to Riker's side and saw the pale skinned android doubled over in the back of the ambulance, he had been deactivated.

"Why did I forget that beside Geordi, the Doctor is the only person who knows how to deactivate Data?" Riker scolded himself.

"Yes, why did you?" came Beverly's voice.

Will and Geordi turned to see Crusher aiming a phaser at them.

Beverly knocked the Commander's weapon out of his hand and sent it spinning to the floor. Now defenceless, the two men stood helplessly before her. She moved the phaser from Geordi to Riker. "Don't move, if you're good little boys, I won't have to use this. But if you're bad... I'll have to vaporize you."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Em'Lork snuggled her head under Worf's chin. Worf felt the familiar touch of Deanna's long curls against his skin and breathed in her customary scent. Was this Deanna, or Em'Lork? He wanted it to be Deanna, he wanted her back. His mind wondered to what would happen to Deanna once she was de-possessed. Would she come back? Would she die? Worf pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind, he couldn't bare the idea of losing her, not when it had taken so long to find her.

"Everything will be alright once we are aboard the _Enterprise,_" Worf reassured Em'Lork, trying to restore his own confidence as much as hers.

Deanna's grip around his waist loosened. "Worf," she murmured softly into his ear. "Don't move or I'll have to phaser you."

Worf froze - she was not Deanna. The Counsellor didn't have a mean bone in her body, while this creature was pure evil.

Troi pulled away from Worf's embrace and rose to her feet, the phaser steady in her hands. She sent Beverly a telepathic message and waited for her to return with her two hostages.

"I do not understand why you are doing this," exclaimed Worf.

"It's quite simple really. We need to start the Lench'kar early, but everyone is trying to stop us..."

Deanna set the phaser to a stun setting, then she turned back to the Klingon. "You're lucky that you mean so much to Deanna, otherwise I might have killed you. But I don't want to cause her any more suffering than is necessary, after all - she has been so handy. Deanna's not a bad judge, you're alright... a bit dumb."

The Doctor appeared with Riker and Geordi. Beverly ordered them to sit down next to Worf and they obeyed.

There was a hummimg noise and out of nowhere, three beacons materialised.

_A few minutes too late_, cursed Will Riker.

Beverly adapted her phaser to the same setting as Troi's.

"Give our best wishes to your Captain," said Em'Lork and opened fire on them.

Riker, Worf and Geordi were immersed in a bath of light and collapsed to the ground unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The First Councillor of the Turparian council looked irritable, but Picard didn't have time for pleasantries. He just wanted his missing crewmembers back and this was the man who had kidnapped them.

"Captain Jean-Luc," Vordner greeted insincerely. "What can I do for you?"

Picard bit his tongue, he had to keep his temper in check. "Why did you not answer our hails before now?" The Captain inquired peevishly.

Vordner smiled, which unsettled Picard.

"I was made aware of your hails only moments ago Captain, please accept my apologies," Vordner lied convincingly.

Had it been under different circumstances, Picard may have been tempted to believe the First Councillor.

"Why have you kept my people captive on your planet? The Federation don't look kindly on this sort of behaviour," Picard spoke calmly, but his voice held a note of hostility.

Vordner feigned surprise at Picard's allegations. "I was unaware that members of your crew had not returned to your ship, until you informed me of it this instant."

"How convenient," Picard snapped.

"You stand there, daring to tell me that I am responsible for your missing crew members. Now, now Captain. I don't think I have to remind you of the repercussions such false allegations could have on your personal record. Not to mention the future of the alliance between Turpara and your Federation."

The warning was clear. Choosing a subtler approach, Picard began again. "So I am to believe, that you know nothing of my absent crew members?"

He took a few steps closer to the view screen, which held Vordner's image.

"That is correct," Vordner declared smugly.

The Captain tipped his head downwards and studied his feet for a moment, allowing the silence to emphasise the words he was about to utter. "And the Counsellor was so sure that you would assist us in our search."

Vordner's eyes widened in shock. "The Counsellor?"

"Yes, Counsellor Troi and I were the only ones fortunate enough to make it back aboard _The_ _Enterprise_."

Vordner glared at the view screen. "That's not possible! She has to be here for the Lenchk'ar!" screeched Vordner.

Then the screen went blank.

Picard turned to ensign Johnson at helms control, his expression demanding an answer.

"Uh, the Turparians have cut communications sir," mumbled Johnson.

Picard fumed - this hadn't been a part of his plan, but at least he had learnt something. Namely, that the Turparian Council genuinely didn't know where his officers were. Still, he had the hope that Will and Data had found them and that they were now awaiting the arrival of the transporter beacons.

Picard's insignia badge chirped, "O'Brien to Captain Picard."

Jean-Luc tapped it sharply, "Picard here," he responded.

"Sir, can you come to transporter room three immediately," requested O'Brien.

"On my way chief, Picard out." He got to his feet. "Johnson, find all the files you can on this 'Lenchkar' Vordner spoke of and route it to my ready room immediately," Picard ordered as he raced towards the turbo lift.

As the lift doors closed, Picard barked "Deck 10" to the computer and hoped against hope that the missing crew would be in the transporter room, ready to welcome him. But he knew that they wouldn't be, so he hoped for something more realistic... that the Chief had found a way to break through the interference.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Captain reached his destination and the doors to Transporter Room Three opened to reveal Chief O'Brien hunched over his work console.

"Captain," the Chief greeted without looking up.

"What seems to be the problem?" demanded Picard, he could see a handful of other crewmembers whose names he couldn't recollect working on various computer systems. He turned his attention back to O'Brien.

"Well sir, we sent down the transporter enhancers ten minutes ago, at the right co-ordinates, at the correct time. But no one has accessed them."

Picard scowled.

"And we still haven't managed to break through the magnetic field causing the interference, so we can't scan the planet to discover their location," O'Brien concluded.

Hearing enough, the Captain took instant action. "Call security. I want you to lead an away team; but your mission is to see if our crewmembers are in the immediate vicinity - that is all. The away crew may be unable to set up the transporter enhancers for some reason. Keep the beacons there for another hour - lets give them a chance. Call me if you uncover anything," ordered Picard.

O'Brien nodded, "Aye Sir."

Captain Picard turned and left the Chief to it.

O'Brien hit his insigna. "O'Brien to Security."

**************************************************************************************************

Hovri glanced at the blank screen that seconds ago had been filled by Picard.

Vordner frantically turned on him. "Did you hear that? She's aboard his ship! She should be here on Turpara," Vordner shook Hovri violently, then threw him to the floor.

"He lies," Hovri hissed.

"Picard lie?" Exclaimed the First Councillor.

"She was seen with Strail. They are all here - Picard is trying to deceive you," insisted Hovri.

Vordner mulled it over in his mind. So, Picard was trying to deceive him? The Star ship Captain wanted to play games, did he? A flare of anger ran through him. "I don't like being lied to... time for vengeance, don't you agree Hovri?"

**************************************************************************************************

O'Brien couldn't believe his eyes: there in front of him was the First Officer, the Chief of Security and the Chief of Engineering, lying flat on their backs motionless.

The new away team, phaser's drawn, scouted the area for further crewmembers. O'Brien carried a medical kit over to the three officers, knelt beside them and ran a medical tri-corder over each. They had all been hit at close range by a phaser on a light stun setting. Whoever had done this hadn't intended to kill them.

He ordered an Ensign to give them a hypo-spray to revive them.

He heard a shout. "Chief - over here!" O'Brien ran in the direction of the voice, which led him to a part of the field, previously concealed from his view. When he reached the Ensign, she was staring into the back of what looked like an old Earth ambulance.

O'Brien circled to the rear and joined in the Ensign's stare. He had to blink twice before the image of Data made itself real.

Automatically, O'Brien hit his comm. badge to inform his Captain of this latest discovery, but had forgotten that the artificial magnetic field was preventing any contact with the ship. A moment later, he instructed two Ensign's to physically carry Data over to where Riker, Worf and Geordi were stirring out of unconsciousness.

Riker felt the blackness that surrounded him lighten, as though it were slowly being diluted. His self-awareness began to return and he felt the weight of his body as the numbness died away. He sat up a little too quickly and groaned.

"Where are they? Did you catch them?" He bellowed, wincing with pain at the loudness of his own voice.

"Catch who, Sir?" asked the mystified O'Brien.

"Beverly and Deanna," enlightened Riker.

His strength returning, Worf rose to his feet.

Will stood up, with a helping hand from the fully recovered Klingon, his own mind began to clear and function properly.

Geordi stayed seated. "They're gone," Strail informed them, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

O'Brien looked bewildered.

The First Officer didn't have time to explain everything. "How long were we out for?" he inquired.

"Roughly, ten minutes sir."

Riker swore under his breath.

"Geordi - Strail - whatever your name is, do you remember how to reactivate Data?" Will asked.

Strail nodded and headed towards the beacons, where the ensigns had left the non-operational android.

Riker then turned to Chief O'Brien. "Leave me, Geordi and Data - beam everyone else back aboard the _Enterprise._ Worf will fill in the blanks for the Captain."

Worf was tempted to argue, but time was of the essence and experience told him to trust Riker.

O'Brien gave the order to set the enhancer beacons in place, forming the shape of a large triangle. All those returning to the ship moved inside the triangle. Three Ensign's turned the heads of the beacons simultaneously, which set off the transporter.

Riker watched as O' Brien, his team and the beacons disappeared. He swivelled on his heel to face Data, who had been up-dated on events and was now scanning the area for the Counsellor and the Doctor.

"They went in this direction sir," Data stated, indicated in the direction of town.

"Towards the temple..." muttered Strail ominously.

"Lets go," Will ordered.

**************************************************************************************************

They ran at a steady pace, Deanna's hand in Beverly's, giggling like naughty school children. They had pulled it off; but they needed to stay smart. They had been running since their escape and had to reserve some of their energy - having a physical form was so exhausting. The doctor slowed her pace to a fast walk, Deanna dropped back; she had to keep at Beverly's pace, she couldn't risk their being separated again.

"We will follow the river until we reach the Bridge, then we'll cross over and make our way to the temple," Em'Lork informed As'Lork, knowing that the crew of _The Enterprise_ had probably found Riker, Worf, Data and Strail and were trying to locate herself and the Doctor this very instant. She had to put as much distance between her and them as possible.

"We have to start the Lenchkar early or this is pointless," stated Beverly.

"I know," the half Human-half Betazoid replied.

"It's just, the Council will try to stop us - they're probably guard the temple."

"They can't stop us, no one can," stated Troi matter-of-factly.

Beverly smiled, grateful for the strength of her partner.

**************************************************************************************************

"And that's when I beamed back to the _Enterprise,_" Worf finished.

He stood awkwardly, staring at Picard's weary expression. The Captain took a moment to digest this new information. He had barely had time to review the file on the Lenchkar, now it seemed he didn't have to. Picard could tell from Worf's body language that he was about to volunteer further details.

"Sir, something Dea - I mean Em'Lork said to me may be of importance," offered Worf.

"I'm listening," the Captains voice was patient.

"She said that they had to start the Lenchkar early, that she and As'lork had to do it by themselves," Worf recalled.

Picard glanced at his computer screen then back at Worf, a realisation hit him. The Turparian Council were afraid of the Lenchkar happening too soon. So, what would happen if it occurred early? And if it did occur early - why did Em'Lork and As'lork want to carry out the Lenchkar before it was the right time?

It just didn't make sense. Surely self-preservation was there first instinct?

His brow creased as he asked, "Computer, what will happen if the Lenchkar took place earlier than it's supposed to?"

The computer seemed to take a lifetime to answer, Picard sucked in a short breath, anticipating a distressing answer.

"That information is unavailable in any of the relevant files," replied the computer.

Captain Picard slammed his hand down on his desk, making his computer console clatter against the tabletop.

Worf's countenance didn't falter, even at his Captain's brief expression of frustrated anger.

"Hail the Turparian Council. Lets see if we can't get some answers," raged Picard.

Worf bowed his head in obedience, turned and left the Captains ready room with Picard close behind him. Worf approached his position at tactical opps, relieving the officer currently on duty. Picard went directly to his chair and sat majestically, preparing for what was to come. He could feel the emptiness of his First Officers chair and the Counsellor's seat. The emptiness would stay with him, he knew, until he had them safely back again. He looked over to Data's usual station, but saw an unfamiliar face guarding the position. What he wouldn't give to hear the android's nonchalant voice right now.

He felt thankful that he still had Worf on his side and concentrated on the task at hand. He waited a few moments for Worf to hail the Turparians, but received the response he had expected.

"Sir, they are not responding to our hails," Worf sounded annoyed, Picard shrugged it off; Worf always sounded annoyed.

"Keep on hailing them until I say so Mr. Worf," ordered Picard sternly, taking authoritative charge.

The crew were already apprehensive about the loss of so many senior officers, Picard didn't want to add another edge to their anxiety by appearing to do nothing about it. He needed to maintain a calm exterior.

Unexpectedly, _The Enterprise_ rocked as a violent jolt ran throughout the ship.

Picard and most of the Officers on the Bridge were thrown to the floor. The lights blinked on and off manically, until the emergency lights finally flicked on.

The Captain jumped to his feet and re-collected himself, "what happened?" he demanded of Worf, who he knew would still be manning his station.

"We have been fired on, by some sort of weapons array on Turpara 11. Locking onto the position of the array now sir, they're powering up their weapons again," warned the Klingon.

"Shields up. Go to red alert!" Barked the Captain.

As he spoke, the _Enterprise_ shook mildly in comparison to the first hit they had taken. But to Picard, it was just as damaging.

The red alert alarm sounded through the ship, sending all crewmembers to their emergency posts. The noise of the alarm echoed through all of their minds, but this was forced aside by the need to perform their duties efficiently. Picard stared gingerly at the view screen.

"They are aiming their fire at Main Engineering and the anti-matter storage pods. Damage reports coming in," Worf told Picard.

"Looks like someone did their homework," the Captain muttered wryly. "Location of weapons array?"

Worf peered down at his monitor, his answer coming a split second after the question had been posed. "The Council House - near the temple."

Picard's eyes flashed. "The temple? Our people could be down there, we can't return fire - it's too dangerous."

The Bridge shook again. The violent tremors made the Captain stumble, then regaining his footing, he turned to face Worf.

"I would say that is what they are counting on," pointed out the experienced Security Chief.

Picard thought about it for a second or two, spun on his heel, a determined look set grimly on his face. The ship took another heavy blow.

"Shields are down to fifty-seven percent," Worf informed the Captain.

Another two hits as strong as the previous and they would have no shields at all. Picard's eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Turpara 11 on the screen in front of him. "Worf, ready photon torpedo's. Aim for the Council House, fire at will."

"Aye sir."

**************************************************************************************************

As Riker marched beside Data and Geordi, his mind ran and re-ran the events of the last few hours. He should have kept both of them where he could've kept an eye them. He should never have trusted Beverly to return to the ambulance accompanied by Data only. But that was all too late now, the important thing to do now was find them before it was too late. He had a wrenching feeling in his stomach. What would he do without Deanna? Without his Imzadi?

Even though her newfound relationship with Worf had changed the course of their relationship, it didn't detract from the feelings he had for her. If anything, it strengthened them. As for Beverly, his close friend for many years now; complicated, infuriating... warm, he would miss her greatly if anything should happen to her. Riker forced himself not to think of them as gone, that they could still be saved.

"Geordi, what are the chances that Beverly and Deanna will be returned unharmed?" he asked hesitantly.

"It depends on how merciful Em'Lork is at the time she vacates them," Strail answers.

Will looked confused, "I thought Beverly was As'lork?"

"She is," Strail answers, then seeing the confused look on the Commanders face, Geordi explained. "Em'Lork _is_ As'lork. They join as one being. Troi and Crusher are two half's of the same entity."

"So, Counsellor Troi and Dr. Crusher unite as one during the Lenchkar," Data determined.

Geordi nodded.

There were so many questions Riker wanted the answer to, he wasn't sure where to start. "So at the moment, are they connected? Telepathically or emotionally?" questioned Riker.

"They're emotionally connected, they've been together too long. We can't separate them now, they would suffer unimaginable pain. The process has already begun, that's why - at the Council conference, Hovri split them up, to slow down their emotional connection," explained Geordi.

Data's tri-corder took in its unusual readings. Somewhere nearby was a functioning weapons array firing into space at _the Enterprise's_ co-ordinates. He informed Riker of this information and they formed a plan.

**************************************************************************************************

"You said that they wouldn't dare fire back, too risky you said, so why are they firing back?" Vordner yelled in Hovri's ear.

Hovri, close to tears, mumbled some excuse.

Vordner marched across the room to the Councillor of Defences. "Call a cease fire with Captain Jean-Luc. Say we made a mistake, we thought they had made abrasive actions towards us - but were wrong. Do it fast!" bellowed the First Councillor.

He turned back to the disgraced Hovri. Twice in on day, it was almost too much for Vordner to look at him_. The_ _Enterprise_ was supposed to have been scared off by the attack and leave Turpara 11's orbit. The Lenchkar would happen and the _Enterprise_ could collect its missing crewmembers at the end of it all, but the _Enterprise_ - or rather Picard, had not responded as planed. It was all so frustrating, everything had been immaculately planned and now, everything was falling apart. He had lost control and he knew it, he didn't know where Em'Lork or As'lork were and now he had a Galaxy Class Star ship about to blast away his planets most sophisticated weapons defence. All in all, it had been a bad day.

At least the temple was still being guarded, he reminded himself, trying desperately to remain optimistic.

He walked towards Hovri, anger gleaming in his eyes. "Get away from me! Get out of my sight!" Vordner pointed to the door of his private chambers, "now!"

Shamefully Hovri slumped towards the door, half grateful for the exclusion and half resentful for being rejected.

**************************************************************************************************

The dark haired, olive skinned Betazoid saw the bridge approaching. Once they crossed, their journey would be half way over. But when Beverly set eyes on the wooden rope bridge, her body tensed. She felt overwhelming fear at the prospect at having to cross the river.

Sensing the dread that filled the Doctor, Deanna turned to face the panic stricken woman. "What's wrong?" Troi asked.

Beverly's eyes widened with fright as they arrived at the edge of the cliff and the beginning of the rope bridge. "It's Beverly, she's... afraid of... heights... big, big heights!"

Deanna stopped, sighed and then walked to the cliff ledge. Her bare toes just over the edge. She looked down, completely unaffected. "It's only two hundred feet before you hit the water, and the water looks deep."

Crusher shivered as Deanna spoke.

The Counsellor stayed on the cliff edge, she closed her eyes and her face raised to the hot rays of sun, which were relentlessly beating down. The air was humid and sticky, a slight breeze gently caressed her face and ran through her hair. The combination was a glorious feeling, which made her happy to have a physical form. The sound of water trickling far below her released the tension in her stiff muscles, her mind relaxed and melted her into the atmosphere. All conceptions of time, people and places blurred into insignificance. Everything around her seemed to freeze, as though it were waiting for her, waiting for when she was ready. The content peacefulness that she was discovering was soon shattered.

"Deanna! Come away from the edge," screamed the terrified Dr. Crusher.

Snapping out of her trance, Em'Lork opened her eyes and took a step back from the cliff face.

The doctor grabbed her arm fiercely, "Don't do that again!" she scolded.

Em'Lork stared at her, "I won't," she promised.

"You're all I have - I can't do this without you."

They linked hands. Troi led the Doctor to the start of the rope bridge. She stepped slowly onto the first wooden slat, waiting patiently for Beverly to step beside her. After a moment's hesitation, she did.

Beverly made her way along the bridge, hovering slightly over each new slat, carefully avoiding the gap between the wooden slats.

When they had reached three quarters of the way across the bridge, Em'Lork decided that Beverly was ready to try without assistance. If she needed help, Em'Lork would simply return to her side. And so, Troi released her hand from Beverly's vice-like grip and moved ahead. Beverly stood alone, contemplating what to do. Scream? Have a blind panic fit? No, neither suggestion would get her out of this, she had to remain calm. When she was safely on the other side, she would kill Deanna.

Bravely, Crusher began to step from slat to slat.

Em'Lork, who had checked to see her friend's progress was now content and continued on ahead.

Beverly's confidence grew with each gradual move, _I'll thank her - then I'll kill her_, she thought to herself.

Troi reached the other side of the bridge quickly, turned and watched proudly as Beverly neared her. The Doctor beamed courageously at the Counsellor. Then there was a loud crunching noise. The wood beneath Crushers feet disappeared and she felt herself falling into nothing.

Beverly thrashed out her arms and managed to grab onto a loose piece of rope. The phaser, lodged in a sash around her waist, worked loose and slipped into the water below, disappearing without a sound. The rope Beverly gripped onto thrashed her about uncontrollably, but saved her from tumbling into the water below.

Deanna, who saw all of this happening, rushed over to aid Beverly.

Paralysed by fear, Beverly couldn't move. The anxious Betazoid knelt over her friend, whose whole body was hanging from the rope bridge.

"Take my hand," directed the Counsellor. Troi stretched her lean body down through the gap that the vacant wood slat had created. Her hands scooped under Beverly's arms, she pushed most of her weight onto her legs, keeping herself well balanced.

She knew that she needed assistance from Beverly and so this time her voice came sternly. "As'Lork, when I count to three, I'll pull you up. You have to help me, on three. Ready? One... two..." she paused, taking a controlled breath, "three!"

Geordi saw the two figures moving along the bridge, and then... something happened, one of the figures was suddenly dangling from the rope bridge.

"What are they doing?" exclaimed Riker.

Data, who had the best vision of the three, continued to walk hastily towards the bridge. The other two men followed. "It appears that the Doctor has fallen through a gap in the bridge." Data related. Riker and Geordi surged forwards, it was a long way to fall, a fall that she may not survive. They soon began their decent of the bridge, it swayed ever so slightly under their weight. They all ignored the movement and rushed towards the two distant forms that were their possessed crewmates in distress.

**************************************************************************************************

Deanna heaved, pulling and managing to get Beverly half way up. The Doctor's right arm clung to Deanna, her left gripped the solid wooden slat. She scampered her body up and forwards, swinging her leg up and onto the bridge. Troi grabbed Beverly's knee, allowing the Doctor to bring her other leg up from the murky depths of a very close call. They sat for a moment in nervous exhaustion, then hugged one another in happy relief.

"Need any help?" Riker asked, taking both women by surprise.

Beverly glared at him with distaste, she could sense Em'Lork's feeling of entrapment. There was nowhere left to run to, no more options; they were prisoners again.

"Riker! I thought you would have learnt from last time," Troi spat, as though the words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Beverly felt how wild Deanna was inside, she was absolutely frantic, like a caged animal... and she was about to make her kill.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay," declared Troi.

Riker pulled out his phaser and pointed it at her.

Following suit, Data removed his weapon from its holster and aimed it at the duo.

Sitting on the wooden slats, Deanna laughed coldly, sending an icy chill down Will's back.

Dr. Crusher was still teetering on the edge of the hole she had just climbed through.

Without warning, Deanna pushed Beverly back through the gap.

The auburn haired woman let out a shrill cry as she flew backwards and fell through the air, two hundred feet below.

Will and Geordi stood opened mouthed, even Data looked ataken back.

All eyes darted back towards Deanna as she leant forwards and dove head first off the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After the second round of Torpedo's, Worf studied his console - the Turparians had ceased fire_._

"The weapons array has powered down and the defence Councillor of _Turpara 11_is hailing us, Sir," Worf informed the Captain.

"Lets hear it, audio only," instructed the Captain.

Worf initiated the message.

"Captain Jean-Luc, this is Defence Councillor Rocsp, of _Turpara 11_. We ask that you stop firing upon us - we thought you were making abrasive actions towards us, but realise this was a mistake. Please forgive our misunderstanding. Rocsp out."

When the transmission ended, Picard moved towards to his chair and sat down.

The Bridge was still, every crew member awaiting the Captain's next command.

"Go to yellow alert. I want to speak to Vordner, hail them," Picard instructed Worf.

A minute or two later Picard was peering at Vordner's image on the view screen, the Councillor looked worried.

"Lets cut to the chase First Councillor," the Captain said directly. He was fed up with this charade, it was time for substantial answers.

"I have been completely honest with you Captain Jean-Luc," Vordner lied.

Picard grunted indignation at Vordner's declaration. "We both know that's not true."

"Are you insinuating Picard, that I deliberately -"

Picard raised both his hands, halting the First Councillor in mid sentence. "I'm insinuating nothing Vordner. All I want are answers."

Vordner looked defeated, he took a moment, then nodded his agreement.

"What will happen if the Lench'kar occurs earlier than it's supposed to?" the Captain asked.

Vordner looked surprised.

Picard guessed that Vordner hadn't expected him to be aware of the Lench'kar.

"It would destroy us, ruin our society... undo everything that we have built."

"What is so disastrous? What will happen?" Picard demanded, the hairs on his neck rising at the terrible possibilities racing through his mind.

Vordner's eyes widened with fear and he stared at Picard as though he could delve into the Captain's very soul. Then, in a raspy hushed tone he uttered. "It will bring about a complete breakdown of our way of life - Em'Lork will remain a women. Forever. Her children will be female and their children... into infinity. There will never be a male Em'Lork again."

The Bridge crew processed this information, while the Councillors that stood behind Vordner were reminded of the horror that could become their future.

"And?" pressed the Captain.

"And?" shouted Vordner angrily, his face flushed. "Isn't that enough? I will not allow my people to be thus humiliated!" and with that, the screen went blank.

Picard was beginning to tire of this childish response.

"Sir, there is a small ship approaching the _Enterprise_, off the starboard, it is Turparian. There is one person aboard," informed Worf.

Facing the view screen, Jean-Luc Picard observed a small triangular shuttle moving slowly towards the _Enterprise_.

"They are hailing us Sir."

Picard's eyes stayed fixed upon the shuttlecraft. "Open frequency."

The image of a desperate looking Hovri filled the screen. Picard was speechless with surprise.

"Captain Jean-Luc, please give me asylum aboard your ship - I will give you any information you require in exchange."

It was a tempting offer, but Picard remembered the tactics the Turparian's had used in order to get the _Enterprise_here in the first place. They had offered information that had been false. Picard glanced at Hovri again. His instincts told him to trust the Turparian, this time. But before he had a chance to voice his decision, a ray of firepower hit the Turparian ship; sending it tumbling onto its side. Then another beam of firepower struck the shuttle, making the small ship roll into an upright position again.

"The firepower is coming from the same weapons array that attacked us earlier. The shuttle craft will be destroyed if it suffers another hit," barked Worf.

"Transporter room - lock onto Hovri's signal and beam him aboard, now!"

A split second after Picard had uttered this command, another ray of firepower connected with the triangular shuttle and it exploded into flames, debris flying every which way.

"Transporter room - did you manage to get Hovri in time?" asked the Captain with baited breath.

There was a long pause, then. "Yes sir, we've got him."

Picard sighed with relief, along with the rest of the Bridge crew. "Have him escorted to the observation lounge, I'll be there shortly," instructed Picard.

Why was Hovri seeking asylum? And why had the Turparians attempted to destroy their own ship, with one of their Councillor aboard?

The Captain rose from his chair and strode towards the observation lounge.

Worf felt the urge to accompany Picard during his meeting with Hovri, but refrained from following the Captain. Picard would summons Worf when he needed him.

Still, Worf didn't like the idea of being separated from his Captain at a time like this. This business with Hovri could be some sort of elaborate trick. Picard was his responsibility, it was his duty to protect the Captain to the best of his ability... suddenly, he thought of Dr. Crusher. She had needed protection and he had not provided it. He knew it would haunt him until she returned safely to the ship, and he would probably not fully forgive himself even then. He had let her down.

**************************************

Hovri stood in front of Captain Picard, surrounded by Security guards. Two guards flanked the Councillor and guards stood at both doors to the lounge. At Picard's arrival all of the guards snapped to attention.

"At ease. Leave us, I will call if I need you," stated Picard, sometimes he thought that Worf was a little too over-protective - sometimes it seemed to make his job harder, having his every move monitored and slowed by guards watching over him.

As the guards filed from the room, Hovri relaxed slightly.

The captain offered a seat to his unexpected guest and took his customary seat at the head of the table. Hovri sat one seat away from him.

Without prompting, Hovri began to explain the circumstances that had brought him to _The Enterprise_. "They've turned against me - all of them. And so I thought I would serve better over here - on board your ship."

Picard analysed this statement quickly. "And you expect me to take aboard a traitor? Hovri - if you turned on your own people, how do I know that I can trust you? That you won't betray me and my crew?"

Hovri nodded sadly, "You have no reason to trust me, Picard. I am truly at your mercy. If you send me back to Turpara 11, I will be executed as a traitor. But if you allow me to stay and give me protection, I will answer any questions you have about the Lench'kar and our culture. I have nothing to loose - those Officers down there aren't my friends or my responsibility. But I have nothing to gain from their deaths either, I wish them no harm. Trust me or not - it's entirely up to you. So what is it to be Picard?"

Picard knew Hovri might be his only chance of recovering his missing crew members, so he tapped his insignia badge. "Picard to Worf."

"Worf here."

"Worf, I want you to join Councillor Hovri and myself in the observation lounge. He has agreed to brief us on recent events. Picard out."

Hovri smiled sincerely at the Captain. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

"This had better not be a trick Hovri, I warn you. You had better be telling me the truth," Picard said sharply.

The Captain's no-nonsense tone penetrated Havre's bravado. "I am telling the truth and will continue to do so. Isn't there an old earth saying - _don't bite the hand that feeds you_? Well, you're the hand Picard, you and your ship."

At that moment Worf entered the room with a vexed look on his face. "Where are the guards?" he demanded.

"I ordered them to go back to their duties, lieutenant," answered the Captain.

Worf was furious that Picard had exposed himself to potential danger, but consoled himself that he was here now to ensure that Hovri didn't make any false moves. Worf's phaser was set on heavy stun and he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"Sit down," The Captain instructed Worf.

Worf sat opposite Hovri, his hand poised over his firearm - ready to spring into action.

"I am no threat to you or your Captain, Lieutenant Worf. I promise you that it is not my intention to harm or deceive you," Hovri declared.

Worf nodded, but kept alert.

"What do you know so far?" the former Councillor inquired.

Picard gave Hovri a summary of all the information he had acquired. Hovri seemed impressed by the extent of their knowledge.

"Not bad! Not bad at all for off-worldlings," exclaimed Hovri.

Worf sneered and Hovri shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Picard pressed on. "Is it true that if the Lench'kar occurs early, then Em'Lork will be a female forever? And if so, what is so disastrous about that?"

Hovri leaned back in his chair and gently rested his hands on the lounge tabletop. "To fully understand, you must know of certain Turparian Laws. The first Em'Lork who ruled our people, over two million years ago wrote the Law. The Law I refer to is the inheritance Law. You see, the head of each family is the husband, the man. When he dies his money, lands, social standing is inherited by his eldest child and the eldest child is always a son."

Worf asked quizzically. "What of the man's wife and other children? What becomes of them? And how can the eldest child always be male? It is not possible."

Hovri met Worf's questioning gaze. "The wife and other children are either taken in by the eldest child or disregarded. As for the eldest child always being male, I am coming to that."

"Em'Lork is male. He carries out the Lench'kar, which is a ritual ceremony, where Em'Lork mentally fertilizes the Turparian Council members. They then in turn fertilize the rest of the male population of Turpara 11. If Em'Lork is male, then when he carries out the Lench'kar, the male genes will come out in the first born to every Turparian couple. But if Em'Lork is female..." Hovri trailed off.

"Then the female genes will come out in the first born child to every Turparian," finished Picard.

"Exactly, now do you see what we're up against?" Hovri asked.

"Why are you so against women being in positions of power? Why not change the law?" suggested Picard.

Hovri shook his head and replied. "Women did rule once, many years ago. We lived on another planet then, but life became unbearable. Poverty was strife, there was disease, crops died and there was no food, no clean water. It was a disaster. It got so bad we had to vacate our planet - there were internal wars among our people. Some said the troubles would have hit our people anyway - that planetary conditions were to blame - not female leadership, the other quarter believed it was purely the female leaders who were responsible for our downfall. A lot of blood was shed, many died and when we reached Turpara 11, our new home, Em'Lork took male form and passed the law of inheritance, to prevent female leadership from occurring again." Hovri paused, then continued. "We have managed to organise ourselves again Picard, our society is thriving under male rule - we have everything that was taken away from us, so now can you understand?"

The Captain held Hovri's eye. "Isn't there a half way point? Couldn't your people be governed equally? Both male and female leaders, working together for the greater good, instead of one sex oppressing the other?"

Hovri considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure it would work Captain, our history is so present. The fear is great - there is so much distrust of female leaders, too much discrimination. I worry there is little room for change," stated the former Councillor.

Picard folded his hands on the table. "Little room for change? Then how do you plan to progress as a society if no one is willing to accept new ideas and ways of thinking? Let me tell you something Hovri - there was a time on my home planet when people held the same view of women as your society does now. They thought they were weaker, less able than men, but we evolved. Now my planet, and the Federation, is governed by male and female leaders alike - we are stronger for it, using all our resources as a people. It is possible for your people too, think of everything that you will miss if your planet insists on oppressing the women of your race."

Hovri studied the Captain. "It is not me you have to convince Picard, I wield no power anymore."

Picard sighed, then picked up his line of questioning again. "What would happen if Em'Lork - male or female, doesn't go through with the Lench'kar?"

Hovri took in a deep breath and then explained. "If Em'Lork doesn't mentally fertilize the Council, then they in turn can't mentally fertilise the rest of the male population, which would lead to sterilization of this generation. The result would be catastrophic - this would be the last generation, there will be no more children and our race will die out."

Given the Turparian's history and intrinsic sexism, Picard wondered why Em'Lork was deliberately trying to start the Lench'kar early. _If Em'Lork believes female rule is so terrible, then why purposefully try to change it? _He thought to himself. There had to be more to it. It seemed this Em'Lork had a few tricks up her sleeve and Picard was sure that she hadn't finished surprising them yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Deanna!" Riker yelled as he watched her falling further away from him and nearer to the river below. Riker leaned over the side of the rope bridge, the rope cut into his skin.

Data and Geordi crouched over the gap in the bridge. They could just make out the form of the Doctor as she screamed and fought against the air that whirled about her.

"It is approximately two hundred and twenty-nine feet from this bridge to the waters surface," calculated Data.

"Can they survive a fall like that?" Geordi asked.

Data raised his eyebrows sceptically and Strail felt a nauseous churning in his stomach, then he realised that the Doctor had stopped shouting.

All three men leaned forwards, straining to hear any noise.

After a moment of dread came the unmistakable sound of splashing water.

Data pulled out his tri-corder and scanned for life signs. "They are both alive," he reported.

Relieved, Geordi and Riker grinned at each other.

"They're alive, but they could be injured," stated Riker. "Monitor their movements – somehow, they have to reach the temple."

Beverly was falling backwards into nothing. Her ears filled with terrified screams - screams she soon realised were issuing from her own throat.

The void that surrounded her seemed endless, it engulfed her in its vastness. Her arms and legs struck out helplessly and her vision blurred with the speed of her decent.

She hit the water legs first. She heard a ferocious slap. It rang in her ears as she was dragged underwater. A strong force pulled her deeper and deeper downwards. The temperature of the water chilled her bones, her mouth was open - to breath or scream - she didn't know which.

Every muscle hurt, it was as if she was stuck in slow motion. The water curved every move she made. Her eyes were open but all she could see was her own hair webbed about her face and the faint out line of white air bubbles floating upwards. She sank further downwards, her lungs wanted to collapse under the pressure of water gashing into them. She closed her eyes in resignation.

Deanna dove headfirst into the water. Swimming downwards into the murky depths of the river, her eyes were wide open, searching for signs of the Doctor.

Troi's clothes flowered around her, slowing her down. She needed to find Beverly - she couldn't return to the surface without Crusher, but her own lungs were betraying her.

Deanna looked wildly around her, then caught sight of auburn strands of hair. Troi reached down and clutched at the hair. Violently she wrenched it upwards. It was a lifeless looking Crusher. Deanna hooked her arm under Beverly's chin and swam towards the surface.

Troi was starting to feel dizzy, she clung tighter to Beverly; not wanting to lose her friend if she should suffer disorientation upon resurfacing.

The surface was so close, _almost there, just hold on_, Troi willed herself. Her right hand stretched towards the surface, as if that would bring her closer to it.

Finally Deanna sprang from the water. The air chilled the water against her face. She instantly began to cough and splutter as she took in deep gulps of air. She pulled Beverly's head above the water and headed towards the shore.

"Beverly, don't you die on me now!" Deanna pleaded.

Troi swam over to the riverbank with Crusher in tow. She clambered onto dry land and lifted Beverly up beside her. She administered C.P.R. Beverly's eyelids flickered briefly.

Deanna pushed the Doctor onto her side, putting her in the recovery position then leaned over the limp figure of her friend.

Beverly suddenly gasped for oxygen.

"Come on Beverly, you can make it!" Troi muttered, breathless with the physical exert she had just performed.

Crusher coughed again, bringing up water. Her eyes flickered open, another mouthful of water drained from her lips and she groaned.

"Thank god you're alright," whispered Deanna.

Beverly rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up.

Deanna watched her friend cautiously.

"What happened?" murmured the Doctor, still dazed.

"We escaped the rope bridge," Deanna stated.

A look of remembrance crossed Beverly's face. She recoiled from Troi. "You tried to kill me!" she shouted.

"I tried to save you – and I did," Troi claimed defensively.

Crusher pulled herself unstably to her feet and swung her arm out to hit Deanna.

Troi ducked.

"I nearly drowned!" the furious redhead yelled, her cheeks flushed with annoyance. She swung for Deanna again, but Troi ducked and Beverly stumbled.

"Are you crazy?" Deanna yelled back.

Crusher slumped to the ground, she was physically drained - emotionally tired and soaking wet for the second time that day.

"No, _I'm_ not crazy - _you're_ the lunatic!" snapped the Doctor.

Troi stood with her hands on her hips and a perplexed expression on her face.

Beverly was equally as frustrated. "What were you thinking? You endangered both of us - we could have died, then where would that leave our people? Think more rationally next time!"

Em'Lork nodded, acknowledging As'Lork's advice.

Deanna took a step towards the Doctor. "We can't stay here much longer," she stated.

She offered her hand to Beverly who accepted. Troi pulled Crusher to her feet. Beverly was cold and her clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her skin. She tugged at the material to loosen it, Deanna did the same. The sun still shone brightly and they knew they would soon dry off. Deanna shaded her eyes to take in their surroundings. There were three options – 1) climb up the cliff face 2) get back in the water and swim further downstream or 3) walk along the riverbank and take a winding road back up to the top of the cliff.

"We should follow the river further downstream and then take a road leading to the backstreets of town - they won't be expecting us to approach the temple from behind," suggested Beverly.

Troi nodded and they then began their journey.

The fatigued pair had been travelling for less than an hour, they were following a gritty road that wound slowly up the cliff side. The sun beat down on them without consideration, both were hot and sweaty, their clothes had dried and not a single person or vehicle had passed them. The scenery was a blur of greenery - trees, bushes and flowers merged with sand and water.

Both women's minds were concentrated on how to get into the temple. The guards would probably let them pass, if they threatened them with death or a plague on their family. But the physical forms they inhabited were weak, they could be damaged easily, making them unfit to perform the ceremony effectively. It would be safer to have a plan.

Data's eyes were fixed on his tri-corder. He was carefully following the progress of Crusher and Troi's movements. They had been on the move for over an hour.

"It appears they are attempting to come at the temple from behind," observed the android.

"Is there any way we can cut them off before they reach the temple?" inquired Riker.

Data ran the suggestion through his posotronic brain. "Yes. I believe so sir," he concluded.

"Then take us that way Data, I have a plan," instructed the Commander.

The wheels in Riker's brain were turning. Personally, he couldn't see the problem with Turpara 11 being governed by women. If anything, the idea was rather appealing to him. But when the past of the Turparian people was taken into account, he could understand their resistance to it. It might take some time for their dubiousness to subside but he was sure that when it did, they would realise the prejudices they held were unfounded. However, his main concern was getting Geordi, Deanna and Beverly back to the ship. The Turparian's could sort out their own political problems without the _Enterprise's _assistance.

He wanted to strike a deal with Em'Lork, it would be risky but well worth it if she honoured her part of the agreement. He was positive that she would take up his generous offer, he had seen Em'Lork's type before; they would do anything to further their own cause.

Johnson was not having a good day. In fact, he decided, this could well be the worst day of his life. He had another shift on the Bridge and he was certain that Picard hated him. What he needed, after all his trials and tribulations was a stiff drink, so he headed for _Ten-Forward_.

When he entered the bar was half-empty. Gunian was busy collecting glasses and wiping down tables.

Johnson approached the bar and sat at the counter, waiting to be served. Guinan was alone and when she caught sight of him, she moved towards him.

"Could I have some whisky please - Oxtradid parpoxian homridge calius frotaraakia," requested the Ensign.

"No," stated Guinan calmly.

Johnson blinked, not sure that she had actually refused his request. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Guinan beat him to it, declaring, "We don't have any whisky, especially _not_ Oxtrad whisky."

Johnson looked disappointed.

"It leaves a nasty after-taste in the mouth and causes irrational behaviour - possible hair loss and so we no longer serve it here," she declared.

"It does not!" Johnson exclaimed.

Guinan raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm from Oxtrad, I ought to know!" Johnson defended his planets whisky.

"You're from Oxtrad? A native?" Guinan inquired.

Johnson nodded.

"Get out! Leave before I call Security!" she ordered.

Johnson was too astonished to protest and so he left. He was puzzled by her behaviour, all he had wanted was a drink, was that too much to ask?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Worf showed Hovri to his quarters. The former Turparian Councillor inspected his new rooms and seemed quite satisfied.

_Good_, thought Worf, although he would have been more than happy to kick Hovri off the _Enterprise_ for complaining about his refuge.

"You will be restricted to your quarters until you are informed otherwise," Worf announced curtly.

Hovri didn't appear surprised by this instruction. In fact, he was being perfectly cordial, much to Worf's disappointment. There was something about Hovri that he just didn't trust, he glared at the Councillor who stared blankly back at him.

"Was there something else Lieutenant?" Hovri asked the Klingon, who towered high above him.

"Lieutenant-Commander," Worf corrected, then turned and walked out of Hovri's quarters.

The doors automatically closed behind him, two security guards stood to attention on either side of the door.

"Do not allow Councillor Hovri to go anywhere unaccompanied, and do not accompany him anywhere without my or the Captains permission."

The guards nodded confirmation of this order.

Satisfied that his commands would be carried out, Worf strode confidently towards the turbo-lift. His mind then drifted back to his comrades trapped on _Turpara 11_ and again he wished that he could do something more productive than wishful thinking. He didn't know how Picard was maintaining such a calm exterior. Perhaps the Captain was working on a plan that they could put into action – after all, O'Brien had been working on breaking through the magnetic field for hours.

O'Brien had claimed it might not be possible to break through the artificial interference, that when he and his team pinpointed the source of the interference, he could beam down and deactivate the magnetic field himself. Picard hadn't yet agreed to this course of action, but O'Brien hadn't found the source yet - so there was nothing to decide upon. Worf knew that the Captain didn't want to run the risk of losing Chief O'Brien as well.

As Worf rounded the corner to reach the turbo lift, someone knocked into him. On sudden impact the man was flung to the deck floor, while Worf remained standing, barely affected. But the Security Chief was annoyed.

"Why do you not look where you are going?" bellowed the fierce Klingon.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Johnson as he picked himself up off the floor and stared down at his feet, humble in the presence of a senior officer.

"Do not make this mistake again," barked Worf.

Worf disliked clumsy Ensigns - they were pitiful and did not deserve the honour of serving on board the _Enterprise_. Worf turned the corner and entered the turbo lift. Johnson followed him, entering the lift almost silently, afraid to breath. They were alone in the lift, Johnson was embarrassed and Worf became more annoyed.

"What are you doing?" demanded the Security Officer.

"Sir, I'm due for a shift on the Bridge Sir," Johnson explained, obviously nervous.

"You are new," Worf guessed with little effort.

Johnson nodded, surprised. "Sir, How did you know Sir?" asked the Ensign incredulously.

Worf didn't dignify his question with a response, instead the Klingon looked away from the weak humanoid.

The turbo lift stopped, when the doors peeled back to reveal the Bridge, Worf took up his position behind the Captain and Johnson took up his post at helm control.

Picard caught sight of Worf returning out of the corner of his eye, then his thoughts drifted back to the plan that was hatching in his mind. If he could only find a way to get the anonymous Council members to overthrow Vordner, then, just maybe he could convince them to deactivate the magnetic field. Then, with their consent, he could get his people back and still maintain the fragile relations between the Federation and the Turparian's.

Hovri had intimated that the other nine Council members disagreed with the way Vordner was handling the situation, but were too afraid of him that they wouldn't dare question his authority. To Picard, it was the worst form of government - ruling through fear rather than democracy. He had to come up with a scheme to undermine Vordner's power and force the members of the Council to take positive action.

The Lenchkar had to be performed, there seemed little option in the matter, but Picard could still get the rest of his away team back. Then collect Troi and Crusher as soon as the ceremony was over. All he had to do was convince the Council to trust him instead of Vordner. It would be no easy task.

Hovri had said that Vordner was under a lot of pressure and close to the edge. Picard just had to give him a little shove. Vordner only had to lose his self-control for a moment to persuade the remaining Council members that it would be wiser to make a friend of the _Enterprise_ and the Federation, rather than an enemy.

"Hail the Council building lieutenant," ordered Captain Picard. He shifted forward in his chair, his mind swelling with ideas.

Worf obeyed the command, anticipating that Picard was about to do something drastic.

An annoyed looking Vordner appeared on the view screen. "Really Picard, this is becoming very tiresome," drawled the first Councillor.

Picard took no notice of this comment. "Vordner, I was curious as to why you opened fire on one of your own vessels; especially since Hovri was the only member aboard."

Vordner looked icily at the Captain. "Do not meddle in things you do not understand," he coolly responded.

It was time to put his scheme into practice, decided Picard. "I have granted Hovri's request for asylum aboard the _Enterprise._ After his narrow escape, he didn't wish to return to Turpara 11 - rather understandable in the circumstances. In exchange for our protection, Hovri has promised to give us certain information. Information that concerns my missing crew - the crew you knew nothing about. Is any of this jogging your memory, Vordner? He had told me other things too... many other things."

Picard waited for the first Councillors reaction - he didn't have to wait long.

Vordner snapped instantly and went berserk. "That useless idiot! What has he been telling you? It's all lies - all of it! Don't believe him, Picard, he's only using you!" Screeched the deranged First Councillor.

"We now have the power to deactivate the artificial interference you created, so I am giving you this last chance to admit the truth," the Captain's tone was foreboding.

"You dare threaten me? You're a fool Picard, if you're willing to believe a traitor like Hovri! He deserted us, his own people. What makes you think _you_ can trust him?" demanded Vordner.

Picard swiftly rose from his seat, turned his back to the view screen and signalled for Worf to end the transmission with a cutthroat mime. Understanding, the Security Chief terminated contact with the Council house.

"That should do it," professed the Captain.

Vordner stared at the empty screen on his computer console. The other Council members stood quietly behind him and watched as he flew into a rage. He hurled his desk to the floor and started to throw himself around the room in a frenzy, knocking objects over and raving like a mad man.

"Rocsp - get all of our weaponry together and destroy the _Enterprise_, I want it _annihilated_ at any cost! Get everything we have and use it! I want nothing left of that smug Markla Picard and his ship, is that understood?" fumed Vordner.

The other Councillors were silent. Rocsp stepped forwards. "Sir, I don't think that would be a wise move," the defence Councillor confessed somewhat nervously.

"Not a wise move? Not a wise move?! I'm the first Councillor, you obey me and I am ordering you to annihilate the _Enterprise," _ Vordner seethed, his voice hoarse from shouting.

"I agree with Rocsp," the Councillor of Economy stepped forward.

"We all do," chimed the remaining Councillors.

Vordner was taken back by this sudden unification.

"Mutiny! That's what this is, mutiny! I'm completely surrounded by traitors!" yelled Vordner.

"We refuse to make an unprovoked attack on the _Enterprise,_" Rocsp stated calmly.

"And we have decided to elect a new first Councillor," spoke the Councillor of Education.

"We? Who are you to decide?" asked Vordner.

"Who are _you_ to decide?" Rocsp shot back.

Vordner shrank away from him, they had all betrayed him and now they were after blood - his blood.

"Who have you chosen to take my place?" the former First Councillor inquired.

"Me," Rocsp stated.

"You?! Ha, don't make me laugh! You couldn't run a da'lndesa at a ghl-kas'raend - let alone Turpara 11, you pipsqueak! You're all insane!" Vordner's eyes flashed wildly.

Rocsp pitied Vordner, but wouldn't allow his regret and discomfort to effect his new responsibilities. He summoned the house guards to escort Vordner to the holding cells; located far below the Council building. Vordner fought off the guards, then gave in to their will - knowing it was a hopeless fight.

The Councillors and their new leader watched as Vordner was removed from their company. When the door was closed after him, the remaining Turparian Council members immediately drew together to discuss what to do about Picard.

"He's a reasonable man, I'm sure if we explained that Vordner is no longer the first Councillor Picard will understand," Delhra, the Councillor of Economy, insisted.

"Do you think Hovri told Picard how to deactivate the MGI machine? If so, he could wipe out our entire population," an alarmed Councillor remarked.

"Why don't we contact Picard and make an agreement with him?" Rocsp suggested.

The other Councillors nodded their approval.

The issue was settled - now they had to come up with an arrangement that Picard found worthy, and that they could benefit from.

"It's simple really," claimed Rocsp, he paused; waiting for the full attention of the Council before he continued. "He wants his crew back. We want Commander Deanna and Commander Beverly to stay on Turpara 11. We could tell Picard that we will turn off the MGI machine, allowing him to collect some of his missing crew. In return, he will leave Commander Deanna and Commander Beverly on the planet's surface until the Lenchkar is completed."

Picard took in Rocsp's earnest facial expression and decided that he was telling the truth. The Council had over thrown Vordner and selected a reasonable and intelligent replacement. The newly elected first Councillor was offering him the chance to get back three of his officers, it was the best news Picard had had all day.

"What of Commander Crusher and Commander Troi? How long after the Lenchkar until they are returned?" asked Picard.

"As soon as it is finished Picard, no later; I promise," vowed Rocsp.

"And they will be their normal selves - before all of this began? Or will they need medical or psychiatric attention?" persisted the Captain. He couldn't help feeling tense as he awaited the answer.

"They will be as they were before any of this occurred - provided they don't anger Em'Lork," Rocsp promised.

Picard's jaw tightened. "What about Geordi LaForge?"

Rocsp nodded. "The same applies to Lieutenant Commander Geordi. After the Lenchkar - Strail will leave Geordi's body."

"What about Hovri?" Picard asked.

"He can remain aboard the _Enterprise_, we do not want him to return to Turpara 11," answered Rocsp.

"I concur with your terms," the Captain agreed.

"Then, Picard, we have a deal," smiled Rocsp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Data saw the outline of Beverly and Deanna against the sky as they made their way along the dust road - headed towards the Temple.

He indicated to Riker and Strail, who nodded in response.

"You know what to do," Riker whispered to his comrades.

* * *

As Em'Lork and Beverly approached the temple, Em'Lork felt a mental itch. She stopped dead.

Beverly halted beside her. "What is it?" she asked.

The empath searched the night air. She found and identified the emotions of Riker and Strail - the sensations rushed through her, invading her mind - the information was rapid and potent.

"They're here," Em'Lork warned.

* * *

As Deanna and Beverly passed their shipmates, Riker and Geordi stepped out from their hidden positions, phasers drawn.

"Stop!" Riker called out.

Deanna and Beverly whirled to see their friends standing behind them.

Then Data stepped out, blocking their path to the temple.

"You're making a huge mistake," Em'Lork warned.

"I only want to talk," Riker promised.

Em'Lork glared at him, she hated to be forced into anything. "Then speak!"

"You will have our full co-operation in exchange for the return of Deanna, Beverly and Geordi - as they were, before the possession."

Em'Lork considered this proposal. She had already decided to return Beverly, Deanna and Geordi once the Lenkar was completed. So let Riker think he was was a hero.

"We accept your offer," declared Em'Lork.

Then they exchanged ideas and seperated in two; Data, Geordi and Riker prepared for their ambush while Em'lork and As'Lork kept hidden, awaiting opportunity.

* * *

The Temple stood across the river from the Turparian Council building. In it's centre was a podium, mounted on which were two thrones. The walls were white and decorated with hand painted images of Em'Lork and As'lork.

Troi and Crusher studied the front door; it was the only entrance and exit to the Temple. Four guards stood either side - it was a fortress.

* * *

Data moved to the East side of the temple, he neared the edge of the cliff that fell away into the river. The blackness of night covered him and Data knelt down. He placed his comm. badge on the cliff ledge - he had adapted it give out a sonic beam. He stood and quickly stepped back, adapting Riker's comm. badge to send out an identical sonic beam.

Data had assessed that if he modified the communicators to emanate a sonic beam, they would generate vibrations strong enough to cause the cliff ledge to crumble, drawing the guards attention away from the Temple. He was 92.3 % sure that it would be successful. The rock formation of the cliff was one that should respond to a sonic beam. His fingers finished adjusting Riker's comm and he aimed it at his comm badge on the ground.

* * *

A deafening thunder filled the sky and the ground shook.

Riker drew his phaser in preperation. "Cover me," he hissed to Strail, then leapt to his feet and fired on the unsuspecting Turparian guards.

Strail and Riker surged forwards, ready for another onslaught - but there was none, they had knocked all four guards into unconsciousness.

Deanna and Beverly emerged from their hiding place and opened the temple doors, rushing forwards.

* * *

Data pulled the trigger of his phaser and a bright flare overwhelmed his targets.

Riker shot at one of the guards who darted from behind a tree. Another guard aimed at Riker and fired. Will managed to dodge out of the way in time.

The next ray of firepower came from Strail as a Turparian guard lunged toward him; Strail hit the guard directly in the chest.

Another guard shot at Strail, the phaser beam burnt his arm and Strail let out an involuntary yelp as his weapon fell to the ground. He pulled his damaged arm into his chest and felt the soft trickle of blood.

Riker shot at the guard who had hit his friend, then crawled over to inspect Geordi.

"How bad is it?" Riker whispered.

"Bad," replied Strail through gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable; his arm felt as if it were on fire.

Suddenly the sky lit up in a brilliant white flash and a deafening noise. The temple was aglow, showered in bright light.

* * *

The Turparian's new First Councillor had barely begun negotiations with Picard when a guard ran into Vordner's private chamber.

Rocsp turned to study the tired intruder.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"They're at the temple," the guard informed.

"She's starting the Lenchkar now?" Rocsp despaired, his mouth opened in shock.

The other Councillor's looked equally as disturbed.

"Guards!" yelled Delhra, the Councillor of Economy.

The doors to the chamber flew open, two guards stood to attention, awaiting their orders.

"Send troops 10 and 12 to the temple to prevent the Lenchkar - effective immediately!" barked Delhra.

"Yes sir," chorused the guards, giving the customary Army salute before they rushing off to fulfil their task.

"She had help," said the guard. "The _Enterprise_ helped."

Rocsp whirled round and glowered at the viewer screen. "What is the meaning of this Picard?" he boomed.

Picard had been silently observing the chaos on Rocsp's side of the screen. "I have no knowledge of this," claimed the Captain truthfully.

"A likely story!" snapped Rocsp.

The new First Councillor leaned forward in his seat and switched off his computer console. That was the last time he would trust the Federation.

Rocsp rose from his chair, leaving the chamber, and flew out into the corridor to follow the guards to the temple. The other Councillor's hastened after their new leader.

* * *

"Hail them again," Picard sighed, frustrated. "This is getting ridiculous," he muttered. He had lost count of the amount of times the Turparian Council had cut-off communications with him today.

Picard was about to sit in his command chair when his insignia chirped.

"O'Brien to the Captain," the Chief's rich accent rang in Picard's ear.

"What is it Chief?" Picard inquired.

"Sir, I think I've found a way to break through the magnetic field."

O'Brien's tone was so buoyant Picard couldn't resist a smile. "I'm on my way. Picard out," the Captain turned to Johnson. "Stop hailing the Turparian's Ensign."

Picard started for the nearest turbo lift, calling over his shoulder. "Worf, you have the Bridge."

* * *

In transporter room 3, O'Brien was staring at a computer console as Picard entered. The Captain strode over to O'Brien and the Chief looked up to acknowledge Picard's presence.

"We've identified the whereabouts of the source of the artificial magnetic field, it's somewhere underneath the Turparian Council building. We're running a diagnostic to see if we can establish the exact location," O'Brien updated the Captain.

Picard nodded, then said. "Get Hovri down here - it's about time he helped us out."

* * *

Hovri read the data on the console, details that O'Brien had been slaving over for the last couple of hours.

"The MGI machine is in the basement - protected by the National Defence Union. You'll be hard pressed to deactivate it manually," warned Hovri.

"That's where you come in," Picard apprised the former Councillor.

Hovri looked surprised, he knew if he refused to help, he could be thrown off the _Enterprise_.

"You **will **help us or you can return to your own people... what is it to be?" Picard offered Hovri.

Immediately Hovri lost his negative attitude and looked very humble. "I will help you as much as it is within my power to do so, Captain. But I honestly do not know how the MGI machine works - that was the Councillor of Defence's job - not mine," confessed Hovri.

Picard believed him and couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed - it looked as though nothing was going to be easy. Then he scolded himself for being so defeatist. He had a great crew; the best in Starfleet. If anyone could pull this off, they could.

"Whatever it takes, do," encouraged the Captain.

Hovri smiled reassuringly at Picard, rolled up his sleeves in an effort to appear as eager as he felt and glanced down at the transporter workstation again.

"Right - let's get some work done!" he proclaimed with energy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The temple doors swung closed behind Em'Lork and she breathed in with relief; she was home.

As'Lork stood nearby, their link was so strong, there was no differentiation between them. Silently, Deanna and Beverly walked down the isle - the throne called to Em'Lork. Deanna's bare feet were silent against the marble floor, Beverly matched her step for step.

The two women reached the podium and stopped. Instinctively, Em'Lork and As'Lork reached out and grasped each others hand. They turned to face each other and bowed as a sign of respect.

They fell to their knees in unison, both women closed their eyes. They raised their arms to the sky and linked hands in the open space above their heads; concentrating their mental energy on the physical union of their fingers. Slowly their arms began to sway in one flowing movement; circling Beverly's head, then down to their sides. Circling Deanna's head, then down to their other side.

They repeated this graceful moment - their energy building and combining, until suddenly both women froze, as if paralysed. Their arms dropped to their sides and hung loosely. Her eyes still firmly shut, Deanna reached out her left hand and covered Beverly's eyes, then gently placed her right hand around Beverly's throat. "Ta'mialrk snlat, rav-hun dinbcraey - your eyes are my eyes, your voice is my voice," Deanna chanted.

Troi's arms fell to her side and Deanna opened her eyes. Beverly put her left hand on Troi's forehead and pressed her right hand against Deanna's heart. "Ta'mialrk snlat, rav-liun dinbcraey - your mind is my mind, your heart is my heart," chanted Beverly. Then her arms fell to her side and she opened her eyes.

"Fenltnud shvrrh-It k't-nbayyf," they chorused in ritualistic harmony, pressing the palms of their hands together.

They rose to their feet, fingers entwined. Beverly and Deanna chanted. "Dixus, rituous, similious- dmt," repeatedly.

Their voices became louder and louder. Their hands reached up to the sky, which released a blinding flash of white light and an unearthly crashing sound. A bolt of pure energy filled the temple, fusing their souls together, uniting them with the spirit of their ancestors and future generations.

Then the night fell silent and the temple was drained of light.

Deanna and Beverly's bodies fell limply to the floor; Em'Lork and As'lork were now joined as one.

Em'Lork rested on the relic throne - a spectre projecting a yellow light. She patiently awaited the arrival of the Turparian Council - she knew they would put up no further resistance, not if they wanted their race to survive. Em'Lork looked down at Deanna and Beverly's bodies - they were still necessary. Em'Lork needed them to act as the physical catalyst between herself and the Council members. Deanna had been specifically selected for her empathic powers, and Beverly for her close friendship with Troi.

Sensing the Turparian Councillor's nearby, Em'Lork used the power of her mind to push the temple doors open.

Startled, the Turparian Councillor's, _Enterprise _crew and Strail entered.

Rocsp leading, the Council members marched toward towards the podium. As he reached the first step of the platform, Rocsp knelt down in honour of Em'Lork. The other Councillors followed his lead, not daring to defy Em'Lork.

Immediately Riker saw the limp figures of Deanna and Beverly on the podium and his breath caught in his throat. He felt Strail tug at his sleeve and quickly knelt, as a sign of respect to Em'Lork.

"Arise," commanded Em'Lork, her voice echoing through the building and sending a cold shiver down the backs of everyone present, except Data, who remained emotionally indifferent.

The humanoids before her rose.

"Prepare," bellowed Em'Lork.

The Councillors arranged themselves in an orderly line. Riker watched them with a strange curiosity. Strail joined the back of the line.

Em'Lork raised her right hand and Deanna's body stirred out of lifelessness. Troi sat up, then stood; her eyes still firmly shut. The light that Em'Lork was projecting became brighter, Deanna's eyelids flickered open while Riker looked on, helplessly.

Troi took a few steps towards Rocsp, seeming to understand what was expected of her.

Em'Lork raised her left hand and Beverly sat up, gently rising to her feet. She took her place behind Deanna and slipped her arms beneath Troi's arms and held them out, Deanna rested her arms on top of the Doctor's, as though they were the support of an armchair. Deanna spread her fingers and Beverly slotted her fingers between Troi's - their hands were joined, ready for the telepathic energy to be channelled through them.

Rocsp mounted the first step of the podium and knelt on one knee in front of the two _Enterprise _Officers. Deanna's hands, combined with Beverly's, reached forward and grasped the first Councillors face; their fingers carefully arranged about his jaw line and temples. Rocsp clamped his eyes shut in concentration. Troi delved into the mans mind, searching. The empath stumbled through his thoughts and inner feelings, as though they were a forest, until she found the path needed to free him and make him fertile - now he would be capable of passing on the gift and mentally releasing other Turparian males. Rocsp felt the energy rush through him as Deanna released him.

Deanna and Beverly's fingers lifted from Rocsp's skin and he stood in triumph, stepping away from them, allowing the next Councillor in line to be freed.

Rocsp felt the difference instantantly - the future was within his reach, he had the power to help his dying people.

Turparian Councillor followed Turparian Councillor.

When it came his turn, Strail knelt respectfully before Em'Lork. "Please forgive me," he begged.

Em'Lork glanced down at the pathetic sight of her servant begging. She sensed the fear within him.

"I have no time to waste on you - I will punish you later," Em'Lork stated.

Deanna and Beverly's hands reached out and touched Strail's face, his body convulsed and he collapsed to the floor. A deafening crash of thunder filled the sky above them and Geordi's body became lifeless. A few moments later, Geordi slowly sat up, as if from a bad dream. Riker noticed that the phaser burn on Geordi's arm was miraculously healed.

Deanna broke away from Beverly - their task was finished, they were no longer a requirement. She was in control of herself again and rushed toward Geordi.

Observing this, Em'Lork remarked. "Such compassion for someone so insignificant."

Deanna looked directly at the god. "He's not insignificant! He's my friend. Everyone is important to someone! You can't kill people without conscience," stated Deanna emotionally.

Beverly moved to Geordi's side and checked his vital signs.

"What just happened... wait, wait... it's all coming back to me," Geordi mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

With the aid of Deanna, Beverly helped her friend to his feet.

"Go!" ordered Em'Lork.

Deanna, Beverly and Geordi felt an immediate emptiness in their sudden individuality, a vagueness that was taking its time to abate. The three descended the steps quickly. Beverly still had a faint taste of Deanna's mind within her. Troi had been the most affected, she was worn out.

Geordi was more alert by the time they reached Riker, he could now support himself and thanked Deanna and Beverly for their help.

"Go," repeated Em'Lork, her tone more urgent. She wanted them out - this was not their place; they were outsiders.

Data and Riker led their friends out of the temple and into the night.

* * *

When they arrived at the rescue co-ordinates, the transporter beacons were not there.

Data pulled his tri-corder out of the holster belt around his waist and scanned the region. "There is still interference, the _Enterprise_ has been unsuccessful in their attempts to break through the magnetic field. Therefore they will be unable to locate us and beam us directly aboard," Data clarified.

"Then we'll have to break through the magnetic field it ourselves," declared Riker.

Deanna, Beverly, Geordi, Data and Riker knew they would have to go to the Council Building, find the cause of the magnetic field and deactivate it themselves. Simultaneously, they turned in the direction of the Council Building and started walking cautiously towards it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Try it now," O'Brien ordered from his position under the computer console.

Hovri ran his fingers across the transporters pad. This was their eighth consecutive attempt to modify the transporter to match the MGI frequency in order to break through the interference. As Hovri adapted the sensor frequency yet again, a red light blinked on and off, then on again.

Hovri sucked in a deep breath. "Chief," he hissed excitedly. "We've done it! We've done it!"

"What?" O'Brien jumped to his feet to witness the great event.

O'Brien's hand dashed expertly across the workstation. "It's in the basement of the Council Building. 8.2 meters under the conference room!"

"Scanning the vicinity," Hovri stated, then blanched.

"What is it?" inquired O'Brien, a feeling of dread clutched his stomach.

"The MGI machine - it's adapting," Hovri informed him.

O'Brien's hands danced over the console to double-check the information. Sure enough, the frequency of the magnetic field was changing - the interference blocked their censors and put a stop to their scans of the Council Building and its grounds. The Chief's hands joined Hovri's in a frantic effort to compensate for the shift in balance of the MGI field, but they couldn't keep up with the rate the magnetic field was adapting at, it was too fast and it didn't take long until their joint effort lost the battle.

Hovri sighed with disappointment while O'Brien stared blankly at the workstation.

The doors to the transporter room opened and Picard entered. He moved towards the two men. "Progress report?"

"We did it Captain," claimed Hovri.

Picard rewarded him with a smile.

"But the MGI machine adapted to our frequency," O'Brien added. "It took a minute or so for the MGI machine to become aware of our intrusion - but that should be long enough to target and destroy the MGI machine next time we break through."

"Can we beam a security team down to the planet to deactivate the MGI?" Picard asked.

Hovri shook his head. "It's well guarded - the only real choice is to destroy it from a safe distance, they'll be expecting you to attempt a beam down."

"Hovri's right Captain, the place is like fort Knox," O'Brien stated.

"Very well. Prepare to send the co-ordinates of the MGI machine to the Bridge and keep an open Comm link - I want to be notified at all times. When you've accomplished another break through, Tactical opps will be standing by with phaser power," stated the Captain.

Picard headed for the Bridge, leaving Hovri and O'Brien to continue their task with renewed energy.

O'Brien tapped his comm. badge "O'Brien to Bridge."

"Bridge here," Worf answered.

O'Brien proceeded to update the Klingon on their new plan.

Worf immediately powered up the ships phaser banks. "Standing by, ready with phaser power," Worf informed O'Brien, pleased that they were going to take action at last - his hands had been itching for something useful to do.

O'Brien turned to Hovri. "Lets re-calibrate auxiliary power to the transmitters."

Hovri nodded.

* * *

Picard sat in his chair, eyes fixed firmly on the view screen directly ahead. Worf stood behind him, ready and waiting for the signal.

Everyone on the Bridge stared expectantly at their workstations. The atmosphere was one of hopeful anticipation; it was crunch time.

Over the Comm link, O'Brien's urgent voice sounded. "Now!" he bellowed.

Picard instantly barked "Fire!", his eyes unflinchingly trained on the view screen.

Worf bombarded the MGI machine with phaser power.

The magnetic field quivered momentarily as the phaser beam broke through it. A second round of firepower set off sparks as it exploded upon impact with the Council House. The artificial field then blinked on and off for a couple of seconds before dispersing.

"Report!" boomed Picard.

"Sir, the source of the magnetic field has been destroyed. All communication with crewmembers on the planet should be possible," Worf stated contentedly.

Picard literally felt the waves of relief from his Bridge crew.

"Captain, we've locked onto the away teams Comm badges," said O'Brien over the Comm.

"Beam them aboard, Chief," Picard ordered, allowing himself to smile for the first time since this whole fiasco began.

The Captain rose from his seat and started towards the turbo-lift, preparing to meet his friends. Unexpectedly, the lights of the Bridge went out and the floor beneath Picard's feet started to tremble. The violent shaking increased, throwing the Bridge crew to the floor.

* * *

As soon as Deanna, Beverly, Geordi, Riker and Data were beamed into transporter room three, every light in the room went out. They barely had time to react to the sudden blackness before the deck floor began to tremble. Deanna and Beverly reached for each other in the darkened chaos and they clung to each other.

The shuddering became savage and, unable to maintain their balance, the crew were thrown to the ground, pinned to the deck floor by the force of the jolts running through the ship. Beverly and Deanna were torn apart as the _Enterprise _started to tip to one side.

Deanna caught hold of a bulkhead and heard a cry as a crewmember skidded past her, she tried to grab hold of the crewman, but missed and cried out in anguish.

Beverly pressed her face close to the carpeted floor, trying to avoid falling objects and loose equipment.

The ship tipped further on its side, as it did so, Deanna's grip on the bulkhead started to fail. The transporter doors were stuck wide open, waiting for her fall.

"No!" yelled Deanna, feeling gravity tug at her.

Riker, who was grasping the base of a transporter workstation for dear life, heard Deanna's call and his heart leapt in his chest. Blindly he reached out as far as he could. He found Deanna in the mayhem, circled her waist and yanked her upwards. Deanna let go of the bulkhead and looped her arms around Will's chest. With one hand he lifted Troi up. He placed her left hand firmly around the base of the transporter console, next to his. Deanna stretched her right hand into the same position, she was now hanging parallel to Will.

The _Enterprise_ creaked under the pressure of the relentless shaking.

Another cry sounded as someone slid past Beverly, she heard them crash into a wall somewhere in the corridor below her. The noise of something giving way came from above her.

"Watch out below!" Geordi yelled to anyone beneath him - whatever it was he was hanging onto was about to break...

The fatal crunch sounded and the object Geordi was clinging to came away in his hands. Geordi began his decent into the dark unknown, he was slipping fast.

Beverly managed to turn on her side and reached out her hand, just in time to catch hold of Geordi as he plummeted past her. She snatched at his clothing and caught his collar, stopping him in his heady descent.

"Hold onto me," Beverly instructed him.

Geordi raised his hand to where she was gripping his tunic and became aware that she was being physically torn; she had one hand clutching the steps of the transporter padd and the other supporting his weight. Beverly felt Geordi seize her wrist and when she was sure that he had a secure grip, she let go of his tunic and made a quick grab for his wrist.

The extra weight pulled her further down, one of her fingers holding onto the steps loosened. They both felt the jolt of Beverly's weakening grip. Pain ripped through her arm and spiralled through her whole body.

"Let me go, Doc," Geordi whispered resignedly.

"I've never given up on you before, I'm not about to start now," answered Beverly through clenched teeth.

* * *

Picard held tightly onto the base of his chair, his arms were tired from the effort of hanging on.

The _Enterprise_ groaned under the strain of being tipped vertically; it was deafening and distressing.

Worf tried to pull himself towards his workstation but each time he attempted it, he was thrown back against the wall, and growled in frustration.

* * *

Geordi's hand started to slip out of Beverly's grip, she desperately held onto his fingers. "Hold on!" she ordered, filled with panic.

"I can't," he replied weakly. "Doc - let me go or we'll both fall."

There was another violent jerk of the ship and Beverly's grasp on the transporter stairs was involuntary released. She was ripped from her safe hold, both she and Geordi slipped into the blackness below.

Abruptly, the _Enterprise_ rocked speedily back into its usual position, just in time to prevent Geordi and Beverly from impacting with the corridor wall. They lay flat on their backs in the corridor, unsure of what had just happened.

The _Enterprise_'s trembling ceased.

Geordi and Crusher sat up.

"Thanks Doc, I owe you," Geordi stated.

Crusher smiled with relief at their narrow escape.

"Beverly?" called Deanna, her voice filled with fear.

"Here!" Crusher answered.

Deanna crawled into the corridor, towards Beverly's voice, closely followed by Riker.

The emergency lights flickered on, casting red shadows across all their faces.

"What the hell just happened?" Riker asked as the crew got to their feet.

The ship suddenly sprang to life as computer systems flashed back on-line.

Deanna and Beverly exchanged a knowing look.

"It looks as though Em'Lork hasn't finished playing with us yet," stated Beverly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

They gathered round a diagnostic scan of the _Enterprise_, which Geordi and O'Brien had managed to initiate, trying to come up with a plan of action. They were locked-out of all the ships main functions and Em'Lork had control of the computer systems. The communication link was down, _the Enterprise_ was on a course for Turpara 11 and they were running out of time.

"If I can get to Main Engineering, I can reconfigure the power relays, overwrite Em'Lork's Commands and get the basics back on-line. At least then we could communicate with the rest of the crew and come up with a line of defence," claimed Geordi.

"And I need to get to the Bridge and warn the Captain about Em'Lork, and tell them to re-route back-up power to Engineering," Deanna added.

Riker took control of the situation. "Data, you're with Deanna - try and make it to the Bridge via the Jeffries tubes, the turbo lift's are malfunctioning, inform the Captain of what you know." The First Officer then turned and addressed the others. "Geordi and Hovri - you try to get to Main Engineering, your first objective is to get communication up and running. One way or another the Captain has to know what Em'Lork is planning. Beverly, you have to get to Sickbay - there are injured crew who will need your help."

Data turned to the Commander. "What are you going to do, Sir?"

"I'm going to send a distress beacon, for anyone nearby that might be able to help us," answered Riker.

They wished each other luck and went their separate ways.

* * *

Data and Deanna sidestepped the bodies of crewmembers as they made their way to the Jeffries tubes. Deanna felt sick, she covered her mouth with her hand - she never got used to witnessing these sights, and it was all so needless. All these people, good people - people she knew and worked with, now dead. Deanna hoped that she never would grow accustomed to it. Data, as usual, appeared completely unaffected. Deanna wasn't sure if this comforted her or not, then remembered that when _the Enterprise_ had crashed on Veridian III, Data had been standing behind her, holding her protectively, and this recollection comforted her.

Troi felt a sense of grief emanating from the crew as they became aware of the extent of loss of life, and the physical pain of those injured was almost over powering, but Deanna concentrated on the task at hand - she had to command herself and her emotions if she was to be any use to the Captain.

They reached the Jeffries tube that would take them several passages along and then several flights up to the Bridge. It would be, Deanna knew from past experience, exhausting. Data slid open the cover of the hatch leading to the Jeffries tube and indicated for Deanna to go first. Without hesitation, Deanna entered the compact tunnel.

She started along its cold, metallic floor, she didn't turn to see Data follow her in, because she knew he was there. Data put the Jeffries hatch back in place behind them. The Betazed kept moving at a steady pace, being careful to pace herself.

They reached the end of the first tube and arrived at the hatch. Deanna pressed the computer panel at the side of the door, it glided silently open. Troi slipped out of the tube feet first, then waited for Data to join her. She glanced up at the ladder she had to climb, _at least the conduits are more airy_, she thought to herself. When Data was by her side she began her ascension of the ladder. Neither of them said much until they were over half-way to their destination.

"Data?" Troi started but paused.

"Yes?" replied the android.

They were crawling along another tunnel.

"In case we don't get out of here in one piece... you do know you're one of my closest friends..."

"Yes, I know Counsellor," Data reassured her.

They came out into another conduit. As Data followed Deanna out into the conduit, he said, "Deanna - you are aware, I hope, that you are also very important to me. I rely on you advice and opinion."

Deanna started on the ladder leading to the next deck; she looked below her at Data and called out. "Of course I know!" and smiled warmly at him.

Data smiled back and followed her up the ladder to the next deck.

* * *

"We're almost there," Geordi called over his shoulder as he led Hovri.

Geordi reached the final hatch that led straight to Main Engineering, he dialled the computer panel and the hatch opened automatically. LaForge pulled himself out of the tunnel, then turned to help Hovri and escorted the former Councillor to his office.

The darkness of Main Engineering was invaded by the flashing red light of the emergency alert. They could see no one; the place was deserted except for two dead officers lying on the floor. Hovri and Geordi averted their eyes, they couldn't afford to be distracted.

Geordi rushed over to the Master Systems Display at the heart of the Engineering and initiated a ship wide scan through the internal sensors, then attempted to decode the lockout for the main systems. Hovri followed him.

"If I can just get this under our control again, we can start to take back control of vital ship functions," Geordi informed his companion.

They heard a banging noise close to them. Hovri turned to Geordi, who returned his anxious stare. Geordi drew his phaser and pointed it in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Who's there?" demanded the Chief Engineer.

The noise stopped.

"Who is it?" repeated Geordi, his tension disappeared as Johnson rounded the corner. LaForge sighed with a combination of relief and annoyance at the sight of the Ensign. He slipped his phaser back into its holster around his waist. "Johnson," Geordi muttered.

"We need to get on," Hovri stated.

Geordi nodded.

"What can I do?" Johnson asked.

LaForge was about to protest, but the decided that it would probably be better to give him something to do, something to occupy him.

"Hold this," Geordi held out his torch, Johnson looked confused.

Geordi moved over to a bulkhead and opened a panel cover. He crouched down next to the power relays. Geordi motioned for Johnson to stand behind him. Obliging, Johnson held up the torch so that Geordi could see inside the panel.

"I need to reconfigured the power relays," explained the Chief Engineer.

After a few moments, Geordi stood up, he reached out to Johnson for a tri-corder. Geordi then scanned the power relays, satisfied he moved to the central workstation and entered data.

"Here," Geordi motioned for Johnson to take over the task he was doing. "Keep trying to break through - It's imperative that we get communications working - the Captain has to be informed about some very important facts."

Johnson eagerly hunched over the display panel, Geordi patted his shoulder then moved towards the Master Situation Monitor, with Hovri in tow. Geordi's hands flew over the controls.

"What's this?" inquired Hovri.

"This, my friend, is an instant visual reference to the current status of the ships main departments. It tells us if there are any problems in any of the ships systems and whereabouts they are," explained Geordi.

Hovri stared at the schematic of the _Enterprise_ in awe.

The schematic was flashing.

"What is it telling you now?" Hovri asked.

"It's telling me that we're in serious trouble," Geordi concentrated on the computer console.

Hovri took a step back to give him breathing space.

"All the main computer systems are locked-out and we're still headed for Turpara 11."

Geordi turned to Johnson. "How's it going?"

Johnson didn't look up from his position. "It's going to take time."

"That's what we don't have much of."

Geordi hurried to his office and initiated his emergency control station. Hovri remained by the monitor, unsure what to do.

"Hovri - keep an eye on the monitor and yell if anything changes," ordered Geordi.

Hovri studied the monitor, completely engrossed in his task.

Geordi sat as his workstation and began to reconfigure the computer commands. Johnson was working on communications and he had the task of working on the engines. Once he had decoded the lockout of the warp core, the engines would be up and running, then and only then would they have a fighting chance.

A crackling sound caught Johnson's attention. "Lieutenant!" he called.

Geordi rushed over to him and they worked side by side to get communications back on-line. Hovri watched the monitor change as Communications flickered back on-line.

"LaForge to anyone - communication is -" the frequency went dead again.

They started their task over again.

"Geordi – something else is flashing!" Hovri called out urgently.

Geordi rushed to Hovri's side and stared at the schematic of the _Enterprise, _his eyebrows rising in alarm. "How did that happen?" he cried.

Hovri was afraid to ask, but forced himself to. "What is it?"

"The power grid in Main Engineering has overloaded."

Johnson looked up, startled.

Hovri glanced between the two men. "That's bad – right?"

"The over-load has caused the warp nassels to malfunction and now warp power is off-line."

"The warp core?"

"Shut down," came Geordi's solemn reply.

* * *

Beverly crawled through the Jeffries tube alone. Geordi and Hovri had accompanied her part of the way, but they had had to branch off to reach Engineering, so she made the final part of her journey alone.

"If I never see the inside of a Jeffries tube again - it will be too soon!" Beverly puffed, physically worn out. She wasn't as nimble as she used to be. _You're getting too old for this, _she told herself. The truth was; she was scared, she didn't know whether Deanna would reach the Captain in time, whether Geordi could fix the engines and get them out of this or whether Will's distress beacon might save them all. All she could do was get to sickbay, help as many people as she could and leave saving the ship to her friends.

Beverly arrived at the hatch leading to Sickbay, now she was in her own territory, her fear disappeared as her calm, methodical approach to the situation came into play. The hatch door partly opened, but jammed. So Beverly turned her heels on it, kicking in the hatch door. The hatch gave way and she crawled through the broken panel and into a manic Sickbay.

Badly wounded crew filled the Medical centre, there were few nurses and no Doctors. Nurse Ogawa caught sight of the fatigued Dr. Crusher and rushed over to her. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Crusher picked up a tri-corder. "I wouldn't desert you," she said as she moved to the patient nearest her and ran a scan over them. "Two cc's of lidocane," Beverly ordered.

Ogawa ran off to get the subscription and Beverly moved onto the next patient.

* * *

Picard tapped his insignia badge as soon as he heard Geordi's voice. "Picard to LaForge."

There was no response.

"Geordi?"

Silence.

Suddenly the hatch to the Bridge burst open, the Bridge crew turned to see an exhausted Deanna Troi clambering onto the deck, followed by an unflustered Data.

"Counsellor!" Picard greeted, half in surprise, half in rejoice.

Deanna pulled herself to her feet and staggered to her customary seat to rest.

"Captain - it's Em'Lork, she has control of the ship," Deanna muttered, almost breathless.

Picard reached out and gently touched Troi's shoulder, conveying his concern. "Why?"

"She wants us," replied the Betazed.

Picard looked to Data for further explanation.

"Both Dr. Crusher and Counsellor Troi retained memories of Em'Lork' future plans for Turpara 11. They are going to attempt to wipe out all male members of their race," Data explained. "Then," continued Data. "Infiltrate the Federation via the _Enterprise_ and wipe out all males of every species in existence."

Picard stared in amazement at his pale skinned friend.

"Em'Lork has already solved the problem of conception; through adjusting the female anatomy, so that women can conceive without a male partner," explained Data.

Deanna grabbed Picard' arm. "It's was us she was after - she wanted the flagship of the Federation, it's her best chance at a successful infiltration. She singled me out because of my empathic ability - she knew I would be more receptive to her mental abilities."

Picard asked. "Then why Beverly and Geordi as well?"

"Because they were close to me. My friendships made it easier to connect mentally and emotionally with them."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than LaForge's voice came through the comm. link again. He knew Deanna and Data had made it to the Captain and filled him in on what was going on, some vague sense told him so. "Captain, we're now working on getting warp engines back on-line. The warp core has shut down, we won't be able to use warp speed for a while. Not until I can re-route power to the main relay grids, but thrust engines are still on-line.

"Geordi - we need warp power as soon as possible, we only have fifteen minutes before we arrive on Turpara 11."

"I'm on it Captain. LaForge out."

* * *

Will Riker had just finished recording his message for the beacon when the communications system suddenly flickered into life, and then just as quickly failed again. "Come on Geordi - you can do it," he encouraged, then returned to his own task.

He had to send the distress beacon, he had been able to manually over ride the lockout by adapting the circuit relays in the transporter power grid. His fingers sped knowingly over the controls and he watched as the computer informed him that his beacon had been launched into space. Riker hoped that the Turparian's would not intercept it.

Another crackling noise came through his insignia badge and he heard Geordi's voice again. "We now have communications up and running."

Will sighed with relief.

* * *

Picard sat in anticipation in his chair; he was waiting to hear Geordi's report on the condition of the engines. Was regaining control of the _Enterprise_ an option? Or did Em'Lork have total control? If so, should he contemplate the destruction of the _Enterprise_ to thwart her.

"Captain, realistically, there is no way I can get the engines under our control in such a short time. Em'Lork has somehow managed to take the warp nacelles off-line, even when I transfer all available power to them, the computer won't respond to my commands. There's no way I can compete!" Geordi explained, sounding defeated.

Picard thought for a moment. "What about the self-destruct sequence?"

Geordi paused. "I'm sorry Sir, but we can't initiate it!"

Picard sighed with frustration. He would have to wait, helplessly; which would give Em'Lork what she wanted. He could try to negotiate with her, but he had little to bargain with.

"Riker to Picard," Will's voice sounded.

Picard tapped his insignia. "Will, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the Bridge, Captain, I have successfully sent a distress beacon," he informed Picard. "Riker out."

Deanna looked at Picard and they both felt a charge of hope. The beacon might be their only chance.

Data watched _Turpara 11_ growing nearer on the view screen. He could not be used as part of this infiltration, since he was the only member of the crew that couldn't be physically or emotionally manipulated. He knew that Em'Lork had probably already considered this and had come to the conclusion that he must be destroyed. It would be the easiest and least time consuming option. Data watched his fate growing nearer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The _Enterprise_ had just entered Turpara 11's orbit and was on a steady course for the planet's surface. The crew on the Bridge stood to attention, breathlessly awaiting their arrival.

* * *

In Main Engineering Hovri, Johnson and Geordi LaForge shared a look of foreboding. There was nothing left for them to do, they were out of options.

* * *

Riker crawled through the Jeffries tube and made it to the Bridge in time to see the _Enterprise_ landing gently on Turpara 11.

* * *

Picard wasn't sure what to expect from Em'Lork. Would she attempt an aggressive or peaceful take-over of the ship? Judging from her past actions he thought that it would be safer not to assume anything. Before he could decide, in the blink of an eye, the Captain found himself outside of his ship and standing on the planet's surface, the _Enterprise_ looming behind him. To his left stood Deanna, to his right was Beverly and in front of him was, he presumed, Em'Lork.

"Captain," boomed the glowing light entity in front of him. "Glad you could make it on such short notice."

Neatly arranged behind Em'Lork were the remaining Council members, heads facing forwards, eyes staring intensely at Picard and his two Officers. Picard could see no one else and where they were standing had a strange, baron feel to it. Picard could hear the wind whistling across the empty wasteland that surrounded him, the desert stretched off in every direction. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"What do you want?" Jean-Luc Picard asked sternly.

"Oh... I think you know Picard," replied Em'Lork playfully.

The God knew she could strike him dead at any moment, he was no threat to her but she wanted to have a little fun first.

Deanna took a step forward, as if to protect her Captain.

Em'Lork turned to the Betazed. "I have no quarrel with you - stand back."

Beverly still held a mental connection with Deanna and advised her friend not to stress the point. Troi, without glancing in Crusher's direction, took a step back, a determined look fixed on her face. There was no way she was going to allow Em'Lork to misuse the _Enterprise_ and its crew this way. Somehow or other, Deanna would stop her.

Em'Lork wasn't sure if Deanna was courageous or just stupid. Either way, she admired her. Deanna Troi was just the type of woman she wanted to dominate the known universe; intelligent and brave. That's the kind of stock women needed to be made of, not the pathetic, wimpy lot that had laughingly called themselves _women _on her planet. The women that were Em'Lork's ancestors, who wore headscarf's to hide their faces and curtailed to mans every demand and whim. That she could not abide.

"By now, you know my plan. These are your options; either co-operate fully with me... or don't co-operate and I'll use force," Em'Lork paused, then continued. "I have no qualms about using force to get my way - I don't bluff. So, what do you want to do?"

"Let me discuss it with my Senior Officers," asked Picard.

"You have ten of your minutes, Captain," Em'Lork heeded.

All three officers were transported back aboard the _Enterprise_ and found themselves sat around the oval table in the observation lounge. Joining them was Data, Geordi, Worf, Riker and Hovri - looking dazed.

"We have exactly ten minutes to come up with a plan," Beverly divulged to the crewmembers that had been absent from their briefing with Em'Lork. The others nodded apprehensively. It was time for action.

"Geordi, still no chance of getting engines back on-line?" asked the Captain optimistically.

"I'm sorry sir, but Em'Lork has completely locked us out, any attempt we have made has been futile," replied LaForge earnestly.

Everyone was quiet, lost in thought. None of them could think of a plan without it immediately being followed by a way in which Em'Lork could defeat it. Worf hammered his fist against the table in pure anger, he hated being put in this powerless situation, it was so frustrating. He caught a sharp look from Deanna and immediately remembered an exercise she had taught him to keep him calm under stressful circumstances.

"There must be something we can do!" declared the Klingon.

Riker turned to his mechanical friend. "Data?" he almost pleaded.

"Well sir," Data picked up his cue. "I suggest that we go along with Em'Lork's plan, there is the possibility that her plan will fail and we will survive the experience. It would seem that we have little choice. She will use us either way, at least if we co-operate, we may survive."

Worf stood, outraged. "May survive? You would admit defeat that easily? You are no shipmate of mine."

Data defended his logic. "Under the circumstances, I believe that -" here he was interrupted by an impatient Dr. Crusher.

"We're wasting time bickering among ourselves. We need a plan of action - not to turn on each other," stated Beverly.

Worf sat down, ashamed of his behaviour, but still feeling he had been right.

There was silence.

"Couldn't you negotiate with her?" Riker asked Picard.

The Captain shook his head, then raised his eyes to fall on Troi and Crusher. "But you could," he said to them in a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Us?" Beverly exclaimed.

The Captain nodded. "She knows you, she might listen to you."

"And she's less likely to harm you than the rest of us," Will claimed.

Deanna and Beverly glanced at one another, already knowing their answer.

"Yes," they chorused in unison.

Deanna felt her heartbeat quicken. Would Em'Lork listen to them? She very much doubted it, but it was their only real hope.

"Any back-up ideas?" Will probed.

He was answered by deathly silence.

Troi blinked and found herself at the meeting point with Em'Lork, her friends had disappeared. Beverly was nowhere in sight. Em'Lork was opposite her and the Betazed stood alone.

"I believe you have something to say to me," said Em'Lork.

"Yes I do," Deanna didn't hesitate, if she was to be at all convincing, she had to at least appear confident. "Don't do this," Troi protested.

Em'Lork seemed curious.

"Why not?" she requested.

Deanna looked at the strange light form in front of her, this was what her fate depended on, and this was what the entire crew's fate depended on. She suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

"You already know what I have to say, you heard everything that was said at the table," alleged the Counsellor.

"True," admitted Em'Lork.

The desolation of her surroundings made Deanna feel even more inconsequential, but she was determined to stand her ground, however powerful Em'Lork appeared to be.

"It won't hurt." Em'Lork assured Deanna.

She moved beside Troi, who froze.

"What won't hurt?" the Betazed asked.

"What I plan on doing to your crew. It's quite painless."

Deanna instructed herself to remain calm. "What do you intend to do to the crew?" Troi played along.

Em'Lork moved directly in front of Troi, but the Betazed still didn't flinch.

"First, I will mentally infiltrate you."

"Infiltrate?" Deanna questioned.

"Yes - I will infiltrate you with a gene that will annihilate all chances of your conceiving a _male_ child and will kill off any male adults you are in contact with. Then I will do the same to _all the women_ aboard your ship, then send you back home - back to the Federation. And there you will taint the entire Federation of Planets!" Em'Lork paused, as if expecting Deanna to applaud her scheme.

Troi was silent, she knew that Em'Lork was aware of her thoughts - Em'Lork was only playing with her, soon she'd get bored.

"We won't comply," stated Deanna.

"Won't? I don't see that you have much choice," retorted Em'Lork.

"I won't let you," insisted Deanna.

Em'Lork seemed amused by Troi's defiance. "What do you plan on doing to stop me?" laughed Em'Lork.

"You'll see," said the olive skinned Betazed playfully.

The god felt a pang of uncertainty - what was Deanna up to? Taking a step back, Em'Lork concentrated her mental abilities on Troi. It was time to stop playing and get to work. Deanna felt the attempted invasion of her mind. She closed her eyes and fought against Em'Lork, raising her mental shields to protect herself. It worked, for the meantime. But Deanna knew Em'Lork was impatient. Deanna had to keep her busy, prevent her from infecting other crewmembers.

Em'Lork launched an attack on Deanna's mental defences, she battered at Troi's self-preservation shields... to no avail. The Betazed retained concentrated, maintaining her shielding layers and fighting against the attempt to strip them away. After continuous attempts, Em'Lork grew tired of Deanna's resistance, she didn't need to drain her mental capabilities fighting Deanna. Troi felt Em'Lork's mind invasion fading, slowly becoming distant, until it was gone completely.

Troi opened her eyes to see Beverly Crusher standing before Em'Lork. Deanna knew what the god was planning to do - she couldn't break Troi's defences - so she was going to try Beverly next. Closing her eyes again, to regain her concentration; Deanna mentally connected with Beverly.

Beverly sensed her friend and allowed Deanna into her mind. Troi guided Beverly through a maze of mental barriers, until a defensive cover strong enough to prevent Em'Lork from manipulating or breaking through, sheltered her.

Crusher followed the Betazed's instructions closely in order to keep her mind cocooned in a safe shell. Beverly could sense Em'Lork's determined strikes at her shielding, but this made Crusher even more determined not to cave. She fixed on Deanna's presence and held on to Troi's confidence that nothing could harm her.

Em'Lork clawed at Beverly's defences, trying to pull them down. But that damned Betazed had interfered - preventing her from being able to infiltrate the Doctor's mind. Em'Lork was now bored with this charade, she just wanted to get it over with, but that do-goody Betazed was getting in her way. Maybe she should just kill Deanna, that would be the easiest solution. But probably not the most advisable - how would the _Enterprise_ explain it to the Federation? No, she would have to think of something else.

Deanna opened her eyes, this time she saw Worf standing next to Beverly. Klingon's minds were always easier to read than humans – they wore their emotions openly, so Deanna connected with Worf quickly, leaving Beverly safely hidden under her mental shielding. Worf didn't resist Deanna and she quickly moulded his mind into an impenetrable safeguard against Em'Lork.

The Klingon warrior drew from Deanna's inner strength to maintain the mental shields protecting him from Em'Lork's brutal attacks. He was used to confronting the enemy and fighting back, but he knew that this was a fight he couldn't win – it was all in the mind.

Deanna knew that this test was going to stretch her abilities to breaking point and that she would weaken with each new crewmember, but she wasn't going to give up. She was determined to protect the crew from Em'Lork, whatever the cost to herself.

Crewmember after crewmember were brought before Em'Lork. Each opened their minds to Troi and fought against Em'Lork, who was growing increasingly irritated. Deanna was so tired, her face was contorted to that of torment and weariness, but she had to keep on.

Abruptly, Em'Lork stopped her attempts to invade the minds of the _Enterprise_ crew.

"Deanna Troi," boomed the angry god.

Deanna stared at Em'Lork, grim determination set on her face. "Yes?"

"A word."

Deanna took a deep breath, it was crunch time. "What do you want?"

Em'Lork took a moment before responding. "I don't want to harm anyone, but if you persist in what you are doing... then I shall have no choice."

"Why do you want to do this?" asked Deanna, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because we have been under a repressive regime for far too long. Turparian's have forgotten the sound of freedom, the sound of choice. Men are weak leaders, self-interest is all they care about. It's the dawning of a new era - didn't you hear the voices of the Turparian people? Didn't you hear their cries of 'Em'Lork'? They want this new era and they shall have it." Stated the god passionately.

"Let us go. This _isn't_ our fight," said Troi.

Em'Lork hesitated, something seemed to change within the entity. "Go," she said.

Deanna opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. "Pardon?" the amazed Betazed said, disbelieving of what she had just heard.

"You are free to go," repeated Em'Lork.

Deanna blinked and found herself on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_, in her customary seat. The rest of the crew were at their usual duty stations. Picard turned to face her.

"What happened?" he inquired.

At that precise moment, the ships main functions blinked back to life.

Geordi, who was in main Engineering tapped his insignia badge. "Captain – I can't explain it but the warp core just came back on-line, engines are up and running and under our control - we can leave at any time."

Riker leaned towards Deanna. "Looks as though you've pulled it off."

But Deanna didn't feel so confident, Em'Lork was up to something. There was no way the god would let them go so easily. Something had to be going on… perhaps a trick or set-up.

"Get us out of here, Geordi," Picard ordered, relieved to have the ship back under their control and his missing officers returned.

The Bridge crew felt the movement of the _Enterprise_ under their feet as it lifted of the planet surface and ascendrd into Turpara 11's orbit. Once they were at a safe distance from the planet, Picard called an all stop.

He turned to Troi. "Counsellor - is anyone aboard infected?"

"No sir," assured Deanna. "But something is wrong. I don't know exactly what - she gave in to easily."

Picard knew from experience to trust the Counsellor's instincts, and his own gut reaction told him that Em'Lork wasn't done yet.

"I want a diagnostic sweep of the Turpara 11 - lets see what the sensors pick up."

It didn't take Data long to pick up unusual sensor readings near the Council building.

"What is it Data?" Riker leaned forwards in his chair, reading Data's puzzled expression.

Data checked the readings again, before sharing them. "It appears to be a ship, sir."

"A Turparian ship?" Picard asked.

"No," Deanna said. "It's a Marliten ship."

Data looked up from his operations padd. "The Counsellor is correct, it is indeed a Marliten ship."

Picard and Riker glanced at Troi, she looked distressed.

"They're trapped... I can hear them calling," she broke off and her head collapsed into her hands. The voices of the Marliten crew swirled around her head; the sound was deafening. Their desperate cries rang like an alarm in her mind. Deanna covered her ears, but it was no use, she couldn't shut out their voices.

Picard stared anxiously at the Counsellor. "Data - get us away from here."

Data responded immediately and punched in a new course for the _Enterprise_. The ship flew into warp.

The Captain hit his insignia badge. "Doctor Crusher to the Bridge - now."

Deanna raised her head, her cheeks flushed, she dropped her hands from her ears. She now appeared calm and collected.

Beverly Crusher rushed out of the turbo-lift and straight to Deanna's side, crouching next to Troi. She flipped her medical tri-corder open to scan Deanna.

"I'm fine, really," insisted Deanna.

Beverly smiled, relieved. "All clear."

"See," Deanna claimed. "It was just a shock - all that emotion, all at once was just too much."

"An over-load," Beverly confirmed.

Troi turned to Picard. "Em'Lork is using the other ship - she's infecting them and sending them to the Federation instead of us. That's why she let us go, they're our replacement."

"But how could she have captured the other ship?" Picard wondered out loud.

Data looked up from his computer console. "I may have the answer Captain," he stated. Everyone's attention was on Data. "You see, Em'Lork captured the _Eclipse_ when they answered a distress call in the vicinity."

Riker felt as though his insides had been torn out as he murmured. "The _Enterprise_ distress beacon? The one I sent?"

Data nodded. "Yes sir, it was our beacon they were responding to."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Em'Lork stood before her new recruits; there had been no interfering empathic member of the _Eclipse_ crew. It had been so easy.

"Pass on what you have learned," Em'Lork instructed her minions. Her dream was within reach, now she had complete control. Soon males of every species would no longer be born and she could look forward to a time of perpetual peace.

"You have your orders," Em'Lork instructed her followers.

The _Eclipse_ crew found themselves back aboard their ship, every system functioning and everyone at their duty stations. The ship rose up into the sky; its destination - Federation space.

Em'Lork watched the sky as the _Eclipse_ departed to fulfil its mission. She would treasure this moment forever, as would all women in the future.

* * *

"You weren't to know this would happen," Deanna tried to comfort Riker, who was blaming himself for the fate of the _Eclipse_ crew.

"The question is - what do we do now?" Beverly said.

"We can't leave them," declared Riker. "After all, I'm responsible for them getting in this mess in the first place."

It was unanimously decided that they go back to aid the _Eclipse_.

"Will you be alright Counsellor?" Picard asked with concern.

"Yes Captain," replied Deanna.

The _Enterprise_ turned back towards _Turpara 11_, Data entered the co-ordinates and the ship re-traced its flight path back towards the planet that moments ago, they couldn't wait to escape from. The _Enterprise_ was halfway through its journey, when Data picked up something on long-range scanners.

"Put it on the view screen," instructed Picard.

Data obeyed and an image of the _Eclipse_ appeared on the screen.

"Course of the _Eclipse,_ Data?" asked Picard.

The android looked at the information readings before him. "Sir, it is headed for Federation space."

Picard turned to Deanna. "Do you sense anything, Counsellor?"

Troi shook her head. "We're too far away."

Picard studied the view screen again. "Data - get us closer."

The _Enterprise_ glided through space until it was nearer to the _Eclipse_. Picard glanced at Deanna again with expectancy. Troi spread out her empathic sensors, searching for anything from the _Eclipse _crew. Then she found it - a deep seeded hatred. She pulled back sharply, she was already emotionally and physically drained, she couldn't take on their animosity as well. She shut down her connection to the _Eclipse_ and its crew.

"They're infected," she revealed.

"Hail them," Picard ordered.

Data's hands flew over his console, tapping in the Captains request.

"Audio response only Captain," Worf growled.

Picard sat up straight in his chair. "Go ahead Mr. Worf."

A voice floated through the air. "This is Hann, Captain of the _Eclipse_ - move your vessel away from us or we shall be forced to destroy you."

The communication link was then severed.

Beverly and Deanna exchanged glances.

"Charming," Beverly muttered.

Picard responded speedily. Without turning to face Worf, he commanded the Klingon to, "Intercept them, shields up. All stop once we're at a defensive stance."

The _Enterprise_sailed into its new advantaged position, preventing the _Eclipse_ from continuing its course. Then the galaxy Star ship rested in its new position.

A few seconds later, the _Eclipse_ responded with a hail. "This is Hann - move your ship out of our path or we _will_ destroy you. This is your last warning!"

Again the line of communication was cut.

"She means it," Deanna confirmed Captain Hann's threat.

"Well, it looks like we have another fight on our hands, doesn't it?" stated Picard determinedly.

The crew all faced the view screen, waiting for the _Eclipse_ to make the first move. It didn't take long for the Marliten's to launch a strike, which rocked the _Enterprise_ and its crew.

"Red alert!" yelled Picard, rising from his seat.

The Bridge went dark and the red alert lights flickered on and off, the noise from the alarm rang throughout the ship, reaching every corner.

Worf, stood at tactical opps, maniacally worked the computer console at his fingertips. "Photon torpedoes ready," he shouted over the alarm.

"No - not yet. Get phaser power ready," ordered the Captain.

"Aye Sir," Worf replied.

Another round of phaser power struck the _Enterprise_, again the ship rocked; a little more violently this time. Riker stood up and moved to Picard's side.

"Phaser power at the ready," the Klingon informed his Captain.

Picard glared at the _Eclipse _on the view screen.

"Fire!" he instructed.

Worf obeyed.

The Bridge crew watched the phaser power cruise through space and shower across the _Eclipse_'s shields.

In retaliation, the _Eclipse _fired openly on the _Enterprise, _then headed on a collision course.

"It's heading straight for us and its speed is increasing," Data stated.

"Evasive manoeuvres, try and distance us from it."

Data obeyed Picard's commands, but to little avail. "The _Eclipse_ is still on a collision course with us Captain."

"Bring us about Data. Worf - prepare to fire torpedoes," the Captain instructed.

The _Enterprise_ switched to an evasive position; the _Eclipse_ adapted its course and continued to pelt its firepower at the _Enterprise._

Inside the Federation Star ship, the crew shook with each new tremor that ripped through the ships interior, being thrown from side to side. In all of the darkness and blinking red light Beverly Crusher reached out and gripped Deanna's hand. Beverly could pick up some of what Deanna was feeling, and Troi could still feel the crew of the _Eclipse_ - they were of a united mind; intent on success of infiltration at all costs. The Betazed was grateful for her friend's support; the two women faced the view screen, knowing that it was either them or the _Eclipse_. There could be only one surviving ship.

* * *

Hann stood on her Bridge, glaring at the view screen. The _Enterprise_ was firing back at them. She had no choice; she would have to destroy the Starfleet vessel and all those aboard her. It seemed a waste, she had known and respected Jean-Luc Picard for many years, but now was no time to be sentimental. It was imperative that the _Eclipse_ reach Federation space and no one was going to get in her way.

"Attack and destroy," she ordered coldly.

Her weapons controller obeyed her command.

* * *

"All hands, brace for impact!" Worf warned.

The _Enterprise_ took another hit, which jolted the crew to the deck floor. Worf heaved himself up off the floor and shouted out his console readings. "Shields are down. Damage to decks ten through to twenty-four, Engineering and the hull."

Picard's eyes narrowed to slits. "Pull us away from them, Worf - launch a combination attack of torpedoes and phaser power."

"Aye Captain," barked Worf.

The _Enterprise_ pulled back from the _Eclipse,_ to give the appearance of retreat. Then, charging up the torpedo launcher and phaser banks, the _Enterprise_ launched into flight over the _Eclipse_ and bombarded it with torpedoes, followed by a round of phaser power. The _Eclipse_, with low shield power, trembled in the wake of the attack. It rolled onto its side and completed a full rotation before regaining its composure.

In reciprocation, the Marliten ship charged towards the _Enterprise,_ flying underneath it, targeting the ships main energy sources and firing on them.

"Report," yelled the Captain.

"Injury reports coming in all over the ship. Losing main power, down to primary systems only - weapons are still operational. There is a malfunction in the power grids deck thirteen through to twenty. The Marliten ships shields are down, they're preparing to fire on us again," answered the Klingon.

Picard listened to this, then gave his order. "Hit them with another round of torpedoes."

"Yes sir," said Worf, pleased that the captain was taking aggressive action.

The Bridge crew all knew what this last order meant for the Marliten ship and watched as an array of torpedoes struck the side of the _Eclipse_, sending the enemy ship into an uncontrollable spin and finally, a fiery explosion.

Debris from the _Eclipse_ filled the space around them and the force of the explosion sent an aftershock quiver through the _Enterprise_.

The Bridge crew watched the view screen intently, almost hoping that what they had just witnessed hadn't really happened. All those people...

"No survivors' sir," Worf informed the Captain.

Picard shook his head sadly and then stared at the blank space where the _Eclipse_ had been only moments ago. He had known Hann, had liked her. And now she, along with her crew, was dead. Partly due to Em'Lork and partly due to his mistake. If he hadn't let the situation get so out of control, Em'Lork wouldn't have been able to capture the _Eclipse_ in the first place. Picard could list ten things he could have done differently.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm and turned to see Deanna's sympathetic ebony eyes. "Captain?" she whispered.

"I'm alright Counsellor," Picard assured, grateful for her attentiveness.

The war was over. Now it was time to prevent the same circumstances from ever occurring again. "Worf - post warning beacons around _Turpara 11_, so that other ships don't drift into Turpara territory."

Riker intercepted Picard's request. "Sir," Will approached him. "I'd like to set up the warning beacons, if I may. I feel responsible for the _Eclipse_... and this would be my small way of repairing some of the damage I've done."

The Captain took in Riker's guilt laddened expression. "Will, it wasn't your fault," consoled Picard.

Riker smiled appreciatively at his captain, but his conscience was already scarred.

"Permission granted," allowed the Captain.

Riker rose silently from his seat and disappeared into the turbo-lift.

Troi watched him go and wished there was something she could do to lighten his burden. She knew he would beat himself up over this incident for a long time to come, regardless of any attempts she or anyone else might make to convince him otherwise, so she decided to just let him be for a while.

"Send a message to Em'Lork. Tell her that the -" Picard began, but was cut off by Deanna.

"She knows," Deanna informed him.

Beverly looked at Picard and nodded, as if to concur.

"I have to report to Sickbay," Beverly excused herself. The truth was that this was all too much for her to take in at once, she needed some distraction. She hurried to the turbo-lift and returned to her duty station.

On the Bridge, Picard carefully studied Deanna's face. "Em'Lork knows?" he asked.

Troi nodded.

"How?"

The Betazed tapped her temple.

"She's still connected to you?" guessed the Captain.

"It's more like an echo… she can still hear me, but can't control my thoughts."

Picard was relieved, at least now he didn't have to talk to Em'Lork and put the _Enterprise_ at risk. "Data, plot a course back to Federation space. I think we owe Starfleet an explanation."

Data changed course. The _Enterprise_ turned on its tail and leapt into warp, carrying them home to Earth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Picard stood outside Ten-Forward, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Guinan sat at the bar; her eyes fell on the Captain as he moved towards her.

Picard held out his gift. "A peace offering," he explained.

"Jean-Luc, you didn't have to do that!" she exclaimed.

She took the present and pulled off the wrapping.

"Teachers Whisky," Guinan read the label on the bottle she had just unwrapped.

"I thought that we could share a glass, as friends," said Picard.

"We never stopped being friends Jean-Luc," stated the listener.

"I know," Picard acknowledged. "But I wanted to make a gesture."

"It's very thoughtful of you," thanked Guinan.

She reached across the bar for glasses and opened the bottle. She poured them both a glass and raised hers to her nose and took in the fragrance. "Good stuff!" she claimed. She handed a glass to Picard.

In unison they raised their glasses in the air.

"To friendship," toasted Guinan.

"Salute," Picard added and they both gulped down the liquor.

Guinan let out a breathless sigh. "Very good stuff," she said as she re-filled their glasses.

They sat together for the rest of the night, sipping whisky and exchanging war stories.

* * *

Beverly Crusher sat in her office finishing up medical reports. Sickbay was quiet and softly lit, Beverly basked in the calm, she needed some calm right now, after all the mayhem of the day.

They had lost many patients in the aftermath of the _Eclipse _attack. It had been brutal. Matters had been made worse by the difficulty the crew had encountered just getting to Sickbay.

It was only now, in all the stillness, that Beverly realised she had lost her mental and emotional connection with Deanna. Crusher was torn between missing the connection; and relieved to be of one mind, to be independent again. All of that telepathic and empathic activity had been exhausting. Beverly had a new respect for Deanna; she didn't know how her friend managed to do it day-in and day-out.

She was expected for a game of poker, but Beverly wanted just a few more moments of seclusion. She had been through so much in such a short space of time; now was her first opportunity to reflect on it all.

As Deanna approached Sickbay, she hesitated. She was aware that Beverly wanted some alone time, but they needed to talk. The doors to Sickbay parted and Deanna entered. She immediately caught sight of Beverly sitting at her desk, lost in thought.

Beverly snapped out of her reverie and rose from her seat at Deanna's approach. She moved to the window, turning her back on Troi.

"I thought you'd come by," Beverly said fortuitously.

"I wasn't sure if I should, but I wanted to," Deanna said.

Beverly glanced over her shoulder at Deanna and smiled. "It's strange, isn't it? Since we were de-possessed, I feel so cut-off and detached from everything… like nothing around me is real. I mean - I can touch people, see them, hear them... but it's like looking at a reflection of reality… shimmering and dreamlike."

Deanna nodded, she understood completely. She remembered when she had lost her powers and was uncertain if they would ever return. It had felt like a waking nightmare, fortunately it had been temporary, but the fear and disassociation had left its scar.

Even though she and Beverly had been connected for a short time, they had shared the same mind and emotions, it was an intimate connection and would leave a lasting impression.

Deanna reached out and touched Beverly's shoulder gently. "You might feel strange for a while, but it will pass. I promise you."

Beverly turned to look at her friend, her eyes peered into Deanna's. "Are we alright?" she asked.

"We're fine," assured Deanna. "It might not feel like it now, but we are going to be alright."

Beverly smiled again, then stared out at the chasm of stars, her smile fading as the sense of isolation and abandonment filled her yet again.

Sensing her friends despair, Deanna added. "We need to work on this - it won't go away overnight."

"I know," Beverly paused. "For a while I wasn't alone, I liked that feeling," Crusher took in a painful breath. "And now that feeling's gone. Taken away. I know it didn't belong to me, but I feel robbed. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, but you're not alone, Beverly. You have all of us aboard the _Enterprise_. We know you and we'll help you through this," Deanna said softly.

Beverly turned to face her friend. "Thank you."

Deanna slipped her arm around Beverly's waist. "Come on, we have a poker game to go to."

Beverly put her arm about Troi's shoulder. "Lead on," she replied and they headed towards the door.

* * *

Hovri sat in transporter room three, his only companions, the computer consoles that surrounded him. He was pondering his future. What would he do when the _Enterprise _reached Federation space? He hadn't thought that far ahead when fleeing Turpara 11, he had been too busy trying to escape.

The doors to the transporter room opened and Miles O'Brien stepped in.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," claimed the Chief.

Hovri grinned, pleased that at least one person cared about him.

O'Brien took a seat beside him. "What are we thinking about?" he questioned.

"My future," replied Hovri.

"That's easy," stated the Chief.

"Yeah?" Hovri said doubtfully.

"Your immediate future is to have dinner with me and my wife," O'Brien informed him.

He stood up and held out his hand to Hovri.

"Dinner - really?" Hovri couldn't hide his surprise, the last thing he had expected to find aboard the _Enterprise_ was friendship.

"Will you join us?" asked Miles.

Hovri took O'Brien's hand. "I'd be honoured," he beamed as O'Brien pulled him to his feet.

"Good - that's settled."

The two men left the transporter room and headed towards O'Brien's quarters.

"Hey - maybe you could join Starfleet," suggested the Chief.

"Maybe I could," replied Hovri, suddenly feeling optimistic about his future.

"They should be here by now," complained Worf.

* * *

Data shuffled and dealt another hand.

Riker picked up his cards. "Stop worrying - they'll be here soon."

As if on cue, Beverly and Deanna entered the room, arm in arm.

"You see," said Riker.

Worf scowled at him.

"Just in time ladies - take a seat," Will offered.

Deanna and Beverly took the chairs reserved for them.

Will leaned towards Deanna. "I'm just about to beat Worf over there at yet another game."

Worf scowled so hard Riker thought the ridges of his forehead would pop out.

"Five card stud," Data called out.

Geordi put out his hand out for two cards, received them, groaned when his visor picked up what they were, then threw them face down on the table. "Fold!" Geordi muttered, then sat back in his chair to observe the rest of the game.

"Dealer takes one," stated Data, giving himself another card.

All eyes turned to Worf. The Klingon stared intently at his well-protected hand, as if that would make the cards magically transform into the cards he needed to win.

"One," Worf demanded.

Data dealt an individual card, then all eyes turned to the smug look on Riker's face.

"None for me," Will cooed.

"Come on Will - let's see them or raise the stakes," said the Doctor.

Riker held up his hand for quiet and basked in the long pause before making his next move. "I raise the bet."

He threw five silver counters into the centre of the table, adding to the large stack of chips already piled up.

Worf grinded his teeth in an attempt not to lose his temper.

Data raised his eyebrows, then turned his cards face down in resignation. "Fold," he declared.

Worf was not willing to give in so easily, especially to Will Riker. "I meet your hundred and raise you two hundred," pushed the Klingon warrior.

Geordi let out a low whistle, glad that he was out of this hand.

Riker didn't falter for a second. "I'll see your two hundred and raise you another five hundred."

The Senior Officers gasped.

Worf muttered something in Klingon, then threw his cards onto the table. "Fold," he said gruffly.

Riker laughed as he scooped up his winnings.

Geordi shook his head in amazement. "How do you do it?"

"Skill," replied Will good-humouredly.

Data took in all the cards and reshuffled them.

"That translates into over confidence and a lot of luck," chided Deanna.

"I'm looking forward to winning all of your winnings," Beverly said to Will, a smirk on her face.

"You don't stand a chance Crusher," replied Will as he stacked his chips.

"We'll see Riker. I'm not as easy to crack as a Klingon," Beverly hit back.

Worf was about to protest, but thought better of it.

Data dealt a new hand.

"I feel lucky," stated Beverly.

"Your money's mine Crusher!" teased Will.

"All I hear is talk - you haven't a hope in hell Riker. You may as well give me all your money now and save yourself the humiliation of actually playing me," retorted Beverly.

As they all studied their cards, Beverly glanced at Worf, who was sat to her right.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Beverly began.

Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Yes Doctor?" inquired the Klingon.

Beverly moved her cards about in her hand as she spoke. "When I was brought back aboard the _Enterprise_, I noticed that I had a hospital identity bracelet on," she paused for effect.

Worf had a vacant expression on his face.

"Maybe you could explain to me," Beverly continued, "Why I was listed as Mrs Beverly Worf."

Crusher looked directly at him. Worf felt embarrassed at his friends amused stares. He glared at Beverly.

"This ought to be interesting!" remarked Geordi, leaning forward in his seat.

Deanna rested her chin on her hands, not taking her eyes off Worf. "Well?" prompted the Betazed.

"It was the hospitals mistake... I... they... the nurse - she thought you were my wife - so... I didn't…" Worf trailed off.

Riker laughed, obviously enjoying Worf's humiliation.

"Who wants a card?" Data asked.

The others returned their attention to the game.

Data handed out cards to whoever required them.

Beverly leaned close to Worf and whispered. "Thank you."

Worf smiled in return.

Beverly straightened up. "You're going down Riker," she declared, shuffling her cards around in her hand.

Worf smiled to himself, it was good to be among his friends again.

"You're wasting your time Crusher - I'm unbeatable tonight," claimed Will.

Even if they could be annoying at times.

* * *

Later that evening Deanna sank gratefully into her bed. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes, comforted by the thought that she had made amends with those closest to her.

Deanna slipped down through the layers of the crews emotions, memories and duty to reach the peaceful state of a sleep. Her mind and all its abilities were weary from their recent excursion, she needed rest. Needed to be ready for the next day and whatever it brought with it.

- The End -


End file.
